


So It Would Seem

by CherBearDaCareBear



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s05e21 Gaza, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-14
Updated: 2005-03-14
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherBearDaCareBear/pseuds/CherBearDaCareBear
Summary: Josh learns all about the other Colin in Donna's life and finallyunderstands he's better than both. Relationship romance and fluff post-Gaza.





	So It Would Seem

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**So It Would Seem**

**by:** Georgia Bean

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** J/D post-Gaza. Romance  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** Josh learns all about the other Colin in Donna's life and finally understands he's better than both. Relationship romance and fluff post-Gaza.  
**Spoiler:** Everything up through Spoilers for Season 6. Non-WW references: A nod to a classic X-Files episode (bonus points to those who figure it out), The Secret Life of Bees by Sue Monk Kidd, one of my favorite characters on the Simpsons, the film Rocky, and the glorious mini-series that is Pride and Prejudice. May Colin Firth find his way into as many American films as possible. Amen.  
 **Author's Note:** This is my very first fic. 

Friday Night  
Donna's apartment  
8:30pm 

Sitting in front of her mirror, she slowly pulled the antique horsehair brush absentmindedly through her long blonde hair. One of the back legs on her chair was slightly shorter than the other three thus the whole thing wobbled a bit from side to side when she gave her hair a particularly hard tug. Her hair was still damp and the heady smell of the lavender bath oil she'd used filled her senses. She was relaxed. Mellow. Content. She smiled at her freshly scrubbed face in the mirror and put the brush away. Slipping into a thin pair of anklets she shuffled lightly toward the living room. 

She left the crutches in the hallway closet a week ago. Since then she'd reveled in the joy of walking unhindered. Gratitude coursed quietly, deeply in her heart and she knew she'd never forget it. She'd come much too close to missing out on a most interesting turn in her life. A quick grin spread across her face when she looked back at her bed and the way the thick down blankets and pillows were still messily strewn across the mattress. 

She grinned again when she looked at the clock on the mantle above the fireplace. It was only 8:30 and she'd already taken a luxurious bath and now donned her new flannel pajama bottoms and her favorite tank top. The warm rich smell of chicken wild rice soup warming on the stove swirled with the tang of cinnamon sticks simmering in cider. Candles lit the living room in warm soft glow. 

Waiting atop the television was her prized possession: Pride and Prejudice on DVD. It had been hidden from her twice in the last few weeks and she'd enjoyed his game of hiding from her. Today, she'd found it on the kitchen counter along with a handwritten note: 

Gone to St. Paul. Will be back in three days to check on you. I've got an early flight on Monday morning. I will Watch this in the mean time because, as all other manly men in possession of their wits, I have absolutely no desire to watch even one second of that 'Tempest in a teacup' as you call it. Uppity British actors sitting around in what suspiciously look like tights and what must be most uncomfortable neckwear is not normal. Ugh. Set your cell to my ring. I'll call when I get where I'm going. -Josh 

She tucked the note into her copy of The Secret Life of Bees and poured herself a mug of cider. The heat crept through and warmed her fingers. Snuggling into the deep cushions she thought back to those strange days after Germany when things really started to change. 

***** 

Three weeks earlier  
Donna's apartment  
6pm 

"What do you want to watch tonight?" 

"Um, Not C-SPAN, CNN, Frontline, Capitol Beat, MSNBC, or Fox News Channel." 

"Donna, you watch the news channels nearly as much as I do. It's sport. It's better than any of the ten thousand horrid reality shows on NBC. You don't want to watch people eating cow's toes or mice tails do you? I mean I know your painkillers dulled your nearly-as-sharp-as-mine wit but come on." 

Her withered look stopped his diatribe. 

She pointed to the thick envelope on the table near her door. "I want to watch what is in that envelope," she sighed as she shifted her body around on the couch pulling the afghan up over her legs. 

Josh got up, stretched, and yawned a Sunday afternoon kind of yawn. She watched him move about her cozy living room. His hair was growing out, sticking up here and there. She noticed he was starting to look more like himself. The last year had been tough professionally and personally for him. He had been too thin and tired when she woke to find him in Germany. Now that she was away from the doting eyes of the hospital staff and her mother, he'd assumed the role of caretaker. He'd been making her eat, to keep up her strength he insisted, and in the course of things had started to fill out himself. He was looking healthier and happier than he had in many months. 

"What is this?" He held up the thick brown paper envelope. "Didya order porn?" He leered and wagged his eyebrows in an exaggerated Disco Stu kind of way. 

"Josh," she flipped her hair in the manner of exasperated teenager rolling her eyes for added effect, "unless you think my mother is sending me porn, I suggest you get a clue, or at least learn how to read return address labels." 

"Your mom is sending you porn?!" He dropped the envelope back on the table and flicked his hand as if he'd stuck it in some creepy goo and was now trying to remove it as quickly as possible. 

"Yeah, you know it's a cultural thing. Middle Aged Midwestern Mothers of Scandinavian Descent are real big on sending pornography to their recovering daughters a thousand miles away." 

"So not porn then?" 

"No." 

"Bummer." He tossed her the package and wandered in to the kitchen. 

She slid her fingernail under the flap and tore the paper. Out slid a neatly wrapped package. On the front was a homemade note card with the words GET WELL SWEETIE! written across the front. Her mother had taken up scrap booking and card making and Donna had been the recipient of many a card in the last few weeks. Although she'd received hundreds of get well notes and letters she really loved the homemade ones her mom sent. They were just sweeter. She tore the paper on the package to reveal a thin two-volume DVD box set. 

"Yes!!!" Donna raised both her arms above her head in a Rocky-style exclamation. 

In her hands she held Pride and Prejudice. The BBC/A&E version from the early 90s, starring Colin Firth and Jennifer Ehle. It was her favorite mini-series. Would Elizabeth ever find happiness with Mr. Darcy? Would Mr. Darcy ever be able to get over Elizabeth's less than stellar family connections and admit his true love? She remembered loving how Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy argued and bantered back and forth as they danced around their attraction and eventual love for each other. Donna tore the plastic wrapping off and went straight for the booklet. 

"So, if it's not porn, what is it?" Josh asked as he munched on the smelly dill potato chips that he'd smuggled in the last time he'd come to visit her. 

Donna held up the gift like spoil of war. "This! This is what we are watching tonight!" Her eyes sparkled and her toes wiggled in excitement. 

Josh walked to her and grabbed the box from her feigning disinterest. "Hmm.let's see.'The timeless themes of love and marriage in Jane Austen's superb romantic comedy.Pride and Prejudice is the story of the lively and rebellious Elizabeth Bennet, one of five unmarried daughters living in the countryside of 19th century England.'" Josh's tone curled to disgust as he read the back of the box. 

"Donna?" He queried with the tone he saved for particularly dimwitted Republicans. 

"Yes Josh?" She grinned like a teenager swooning over an Orlando Bloom article in Teen Beat. 

"Is this one of those stuffy period pieces you women find inexplicably irresistible?" 

"Perhaps," she tried for a very serious face but failed miserably. 

Josh pulled his face into a cross between a grimace and a sneer. He shook the box at her accusingly, "This is one of those Super Chick Flicks isn't it?" 

"Super Chick Flick? Are you serious?" Donna didn't know whether to laugh or argue. "Josh, this literature brought to life. This is Jane Austen. This a true interpretation of a classic work by a woman whom many consider an early feminist," Donna stated with as much seriousness as she could muster looking while looking at barefooted man with wild hair wearing flannel pajama pants and a natty old Harvard t-shirt. She pulled off a rather convincing tone, because as all women know, if Jane Austen were alive today, she'd be a major player in the Sisterhood. 

"So no mice tails or cow's toes or jumping from a rooftop in a bikini?" Josh continued rambling hoping to delay the inevitable. 

"Put it in Josh, put in that beautiful DVD starring the oh-so-dashing Colin Firth, bring me hot chocolate, sit down and be quiet." 

"Colin?" Josh's voice lowered as his eyebrows raised in a very non-Disco Stu kind of way. 

What? Doesn't he like Colin Fir.oh.oh Josh!.Her heart flipped and landed in her stomach. Only Josh would connect the dots on this one. Mention the name Colin and he immediately flashes back to Colin, Hot British Photojournalist, World Traveler, and Wooer of Women. Mention the name Colin and Josh flashes back to the arrival of Colin Ayers in the hospital and making Donna happy, making Donna smile. Watching Josh now, trying to mask his tension from across the room, she faced a spur of the moment internal struggle: go with the humor or be serious? She tried for humor. 

"I've loved Colin Firth for years. He's a dreamboat of an actor and it makes me happy to see his brooding dark eyes and wild unruly hair as often as possible," she looked Josh directly in the eye hoping her words were hitting home. "The way his character banters and argues with Elizabeth in this movie makes my heart beat faster. He's captured her mind and imagination and heart." Josh's face relaxed so she continued with a flash of a smile. "She's intelligent and kind and he sees that she's unlike all the hard, bitter and aggressive women he's known in the past." Josh's eyes warmed as he listened. "Oh, and there's absolutely no bodice ripping in this movie. I don't even think there's a moor. There's a pond, a really, really great pond, but no moor." 

Josh licked his lips and rolled his eyes. He got her underlying message: Knock it off. You are here. He is not. I am happy. Do the math. 

They watched each other for a moment. She felt warm and alive and in her eyes she hoped he could see her heart reflecting back at him. There were a million words that could be said. In fact, there was still a laundry list of things unsaid between them. She felt at any time they could sit down and talk it through, but in all honesty, she felt okay with how things were. When she'd come home he'd stayed close. All that they were before was more. All those tiny ties between them had been tightened and new ones wove themselves together. Neither of them had the words to explain it yet. It just was. 

She watched Josh snap out of his thoughts and fall back on his patented brand of charm. "So, if we watch this what do I get?" 

Ah, Disco Josh was back. Donna secretly thought Josh strutted and attempted to charm women ala Disco Stu on the Simpsons. He seemed so silly around those other women. The odd thing was he didn't seem very Disco-Stuish when he turned that charm on her. Where he was sickeningly annoying around other women he seemed just delicious and inescapable, especially when he turned those eyes on her. 

"What do you get? You get what you always get when you spend time with me: an enhanced life experience. Joshua, it's nearly a quantifiable scientific fact that when you spend time with me, your quality of life improves. Now, quit stalling and put in this mini-series of happiness, joy and light." 

"Mini-series?" he choked out around a new handful of dill potato chips. 

"Well, duh. As I recall, it comes in at just under six hours." Donna smiled and nodded her head flashing back to images of gallant men wearing coat and tails riding across the rolling hills of England on sleek horses. 

"So I'm gonna need more chips?" 

"So it would seem." 

********** 

Friday Night  
Donna's Apartment  
9 p.m. (eastern) 

Donna played with the handle of her mug. The last of her cider cooled during her reverie. Looking around her apartment she breathed in the quiet stillness. The candlelight shimmered off a collection of picture frames above the fireplace. One in particular, the newest, caught her eye. That was an important day, frozen in time behind the glass. 

They were at work and she'd recently been upgraded from wheelchair to crutches. She was taking a break leaning in Josh's doorway, her arms empty. Leaning next to her on the doorframe, he patiently held a day's worth of files and notes. She was laughing with Toby. The sight of Josh carting around, with difficulty, what Donna used to cart around with ease, had been too much for Toby to resist. He couldn't pass on the chance to stop and take a good-humored shot at his friend. Josh, on the other hand, wasn't focused on Toby. His attention was at Donna's face as she laughed. The look on Josh's face was a combination of admiration, wonder, and joy. Looking at the photo, Donna saw again what made her heart flutter. In his eyes she saw his confidence, not the patented swaggering bravado version of confidence, either. This was a new kind of strength. In his eyes, she saw his relief that the beautiful and brave woman he loved had come back to him. It was an amazingly powerful look. Not even the great intimidation of the White House could temper the obvious look of love shining down on this woman from her boss. 

CJ captured the moment with a disposable camera she claimed she'd just found in her desk. Donna wasn't so sure. CJ had taken to snapping random photos as of late. Either she was thinking of a career as a spy post-admin or she was secretly archiving the last days in a big White House that had changed all of their lives. To the untrained eye, the photo would seem to be a simple moment among coworkers, but to Donna and the sharp eye of CJ; it revealed something rather special. Donna never knew what else was on that camera, but this framed photo arrived in the mail the next week. 

Most of the pictures on the mantle were of her life in DC. A photo of her and the other assistants at a birthday party held at a local bar, another shot of her with the president in the Oval Office. One of her favorites was a picture Sam took after a basketball game with President Bartlet in front of the White House. Josh came in covered in sweat and when Donna gave him a hard time about losing, he threw his arms around her in a mock headlock and wiped his dripping brow across her cheek. In the picture Donna was grimacing and Josh had a mischievous look in his eyes. Setting the photo down, she breathed deeply. She'd never imagined this would be her life. Here she stood, thank God, amazed at the life she'd built, wondering how much of it was hard work and just how much was chance. 

For some odd reason, Donna wasn't afraid to think about these things anymore. Lately she'd been pondering inevitability. Was it inevitable that she and Josh would get here someday? Was Gaza their wake up call or would they have found their way to each other anyway? Should Donna write a thank you letter to Dr. Freeride explaining how his horrid treatment of her sent her off into the wilds of New England to help an unknown governor become President of the United States? On the other hand, maybe it wasn't that complicated. Her neighbor, Lauren, probably put it best. Lauren told her about her boyfriend at school. His name was Luke and he was her peanut butter. She was his jelly. Together they were peanut butter and jelly, perfectly good on their own but better together. Somehow Lauren's simplistic 12-year-old mentality seemed a more fitting description of her relationship with Josh than anything she could rationalize. 

In their world he was far superior to her in power and influence, never mind level of formal education. Yet, she held her own with him day after day. The formal lines between boss and employee had been blurry from the start. Donna came into Josh's life in a most unorthodox way. Of all the activity of that first day, her strongest memory was the look on his face when she asked why she couldn't start a new life on the campaign. She remembered thinking if the campaign was about bringing a fresh start to the country why couldn't she symbolize that fresh start too? 

She refilled her cider and balanced a soup bowl on the top and made her way to the couch to spend some quality time with Mr. Darcy. As she settled in to start her movie, she remembered that first night she'd tried to get Josh to watch Pride and Prejudice with her. 

********** 

Three Weeks Earlier  
Donna's apartment  
6:15 p.m. 

"Wow, she's kinda hot," Josh nodded appreciatively at the dark-haired woman standing atop a green hill, her smile looking down upon two men on horses dashing across the barren fields. 

Donna looked at him with an eyebrow raised. 

"Look at her! She's really got a rack!" Josh proclaimed around the chomping of the chips. 

"Good God, Josh. That's Elizabeth Bennet! She's the hero of the whole thing! And she does not have a 'rack.' If you must know, the fashion of the day was a very high-waisted dress accentuated by a fairly open neckline," Donna snarked back at him. 

"Well, I'd say so," he nodded approvingly with a big of a wolfish grin. 

Donna slumped further into the couch cushions, wishing she could kick him in the leg. He was attempting to derail her with the overtly sexist comments. She knew if she took the bait, she'd end up arguing with him. She hit the pause button the remote. 

"I'd say that's a really mini mini-series. Got any more stuffy high school Brit. Lit classics hidden around here?" Josh grinned at her mischievously. 

"I'm just pausing it until you can be quiet." Donna raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips. She was serious. "I swear to god, Josh. This film is to me what the Mets in Spring Training are to you. Seriously. If you are going to sit here next to me you need to relax and just watch. Try your best to, you know, not be you. Hey, if you pay close attention, you may just learn something about women," Donna chided as she resumed the film. 

He looked at her suspiciously, debating whether to acquiesce or continue baiting her. 

"Unless six hours on this warm snuggly couch with me doesn't sound like any fun to you," Donna sighed, batting her eyelashes and sticking out her bottom lip a tiny bit. Bait, ha, Josh had nothing on her. 

In silence he settled in next to her on the couch and put his arm around her. Donna hit 'play' on the remote. 

********** 

Same Night  
Donna's Apartment  
7 pm 

Donna seemed to be enjoying all the squawking a number of the female characters were doing but he was having a hard time staying focused. She was curled in closer to him and all he could think about was how wonderful she smelled. She was all swirly with something like lavender and mint. Mixing with the warmth of her body, it radiated off her, surrounding him in a cloud of DonnaEnergy. It was more than distracting to him. Breathing deeply he gently tipped her head to rest against his shoulder. She snuggled even closer and let out a contented sigh. Time passed quietly between them, the only sound from the television. 

After awhile Donna started to fidget. He figured she had become suspicious of his silence. 

"What do you think so far? Isn't her mother ridiculous? Her father is pretty funny and her sisters! Only Jane makes any sense. Mary is the worst, good lord girl, get a hobby that isn't so dull! Although there's a smidgen of hope for Kitty Lydia is nothing but trouble," her excited energy pulled him from his DonnaTrance. 

"Hmm? Yeah, those girls are nuts," he stated as if he knew something about what had been playing for the last.however long this thing had been playing. 

He was so nice and relaxed. He had an arm holding her close and he toyed with the ends of her hair with his fingertips. 

"Josh, imagine a world in which the social structure limits you in almost every way. These are career girls. Problem is the only career open to them is finding a husband!" Why was Donna leaning away from him waving her arms around like that? 

Come Darcy, I must have you dance.. 

I certainly shall not.at an assembly such as this? It would be unsupportable. 

Donna jumped in with her commentary on the scene playing out before them. 

"Elizabeth is well within earshot of him and look how he condescendingly rips on the entire room? Why does he refuse to dance? Are the women so beneath him? Technically he and Elizabeth are in the same social strata. So why not kick up his heels and have fun? Because he knows any woman in the room would bend over backwards to try and catch him. It was a woman's job to present herself as appealingly as possible so a rich man might pick her with little or no regard for true love," Donna continued in a passionate plea to be better understood. 

"So Elizabeth is pissed at Darcy for being an elitist snob and that makes him hot?" Josh asked. 

Donna hit the pause button again. He knew that if he were quiet the movie would go by faster. He just couldn't help himself. 

"She's proud Josh! She knows she has a mind and she respects herself enough to never settle," Donna defended Elizabeth like she was her sister. 

"But he doesn't seem to like her! What's the big deal? Snobby rich guy goes back to snobby rich friends. Country girl finds herself a country gomer and moves on with her life." 

"Oh my god, we definitely have to keep watching now," Donna giggled. 

"We do? You mean there was a second there we had a chance to shut down this British country-line-dancing-frill-o-rama?" 

It wasn't often Donna looked at him as if he were a genius. 

"Josh, I don't say this often enough, but you're a genius! You hit the nail on the head when you said Darcy seemed to not like her! That's the kicker! He only seems to dislike her to cover his growing attraction to her quick wit, sharp tongue, able mind and gorgeous presence. She challenges him, excites him, and he can't act on it because of his pride and what her lowly connections might mean to a man like him in the rigid social world in England at that time!" Donna cheered as she tried to educate Josh to the obvious. 

"So no there are no gomers in the fabulous Elizabeth Bennet's future then?" Josh grinned at her. 

"Oh there were gomers, but she'll begin to see, deep down she knows, how he stirs her heart and captures her imagination. Oh, I wish Jane Austen had given us more of Elizabeth's emotional reaction to her changing feelings for Darcy. The attraction, the lust, the enraptured feelings she must have endured! Oh Josh, I'm just so in love with this story," Donna exclaimed as she ran out of breath. 

"Were gomers?" he asked pointedly. 

"What? I didn't say that. I said, 'there are gomers.' You'll see," Donna tried quickly to cover her faux pas. 

His silence told her he'd caught her mistake. 

"Are we talking about old fashion gomers or modern-day gomers?" Josh pressed a bit, seeing if she'd followed that discussion down a road they hadn't much explored. 

Donna looked into his eyes, "Maybe a little bit of both." She looked down at her hands and fiddled with the remote. Josh silently took her hand in his. She relaxed again when she realized he wasn't letting go. With his free hand he turned the movie back on. 

"So this chick is full of enraptured lust for a guy who just dissed her? I thought you said this woman was smart?" Josh snorted. 

"Oh, Josh, you'll see. You'll see," Donna promised, rubbing her thumb tracing lazy circles on his palm. 

"Whatever." He smiled down at her and stroked the hair behind her ear. How could someone smell so good for so long? 

********** 

Three Weeks Earlier  
Donna's Apartment  
8:30 p.m. 

"Donna, how many times have you seen this?" 

"Twenty-two," she replied absentmindedly. "This will be twenty-three when we finish it. Why?" 

"Well, you are mouthing all the words to this scene." 

"This is an important scene, Josh." 

"But you are adding, like facial expressions, and you know, your hands are moving all over the place." 

"Stop staring at me and watch the movie." 

Josh attempted to refocus on the film but it was tough because Donna was next to him attempting to recreate some argument between HotChick and Mr. FancyPants. Rather ensorcelled, Josh's attention volleyed between Donna and the television. 

She seemed in awe of how the two leads argued while performing some complicated dance-walk thing to music that sounded out of tune. 

"Josh, do you see how they're communicating, physically I mean? Ok, look. They are dancing yes, but it is very formal. Just their hands touch. Even that is formalized. Every move has a purpose and a reaction. One wouldn't just bust a move in the middle of this kind of dance. Rules were vital. Even if Mr. Darcy wanted, he couldn't break the rules. You'll never see him whip her up in his arms and run off to the nearest closet for a quickie," Donna was on a roll. "Isn't this amazing?! Every word out of their mouths is contradicts their growing attraction. Don't you see it? Even though they argue the entire dance, they never make a mistake in their execution of the dance. It's as if their bodies know exactly how to work perfectly together, even if their heads and hearts are at odds. I just think this is so magical," Donna murmured, rubbing her thumb across his strong hand. 

He smiled at her monologue aimed at him. He smiled because her eyes never left the screen. 

Josh had to admit HotChick and Mr. FancyPants seemed to know what they were doing on the dance floor. To be brutally honest, their banter was pretty good too. It was true, he'd had days when walking and talking confounded him, so, fine, these two fictional characters were okay. Yet the whole thing seemed obvious: it just seemed like Mr. FancyPants didn't know how to talk to HotChick and she just didn't want to give him a chance because she thought he thought he was too Fancy for her Pants. 

"You've thought about this a lot, haven't you Donna?" 

She tore her gaze from the screen, looking him directly in the eyes. 

"Yeah. Yeah I have." 

********** 

Friday Night  
Donna's Apartment  
10pm (eastern) 

Donna woke from the memory as her phone rang. 

"Hey mom," she answered as she checked the caller id. 

"Hey, sweetie. Did you get any mail recently?" Her mom's voice was like a smile. 

"Yes, and thank you! I've been having a very nice time watching Pride and Prejudice. I'm very glad you sent it." 

"And Josh?" her mother prodded. 

"Josh, not so glad, but he likes sitting next to me on the couch." 

"So a win-win situation?" 

"Yeah, mom, I think it is," Donna's confidence was unmistakable. 

"So I've been thinking." her mom drawled in the way that Midwestern Mothers of Scandinavian Descent do when they want their daughters to do something without actually asking them. 

"Yes." Donna's voice dropped in anticipation of her mother's request. 

"What are your thoughts on parties?" 

"Why?" 

"Well, see, I was just thinking today. You know, about you and how you are doing so well. And, see, I just thought it'd be real nice for you to throw a little party to thank all of your friends for helping you get well again. You really do work with wonderful people Donna. You should do something to thank them. They've really thought a lot about you. Did you know Joshua called us at home to give us updates on you? He didn't know much but he didn't want us to worry. I mean really, Donna the third most powerful man in the country took the time to call us! You really should think about all the ways people love you. So, I just thought, I mean you could say no, but I just don't see how you would want to pass up an opportunity like this," Donna's mom had the 'I Love You But I Can't Help My Passive-Aggressive Tendencies' voice going. 

"You are right mom. Everyone has been very thoughtful. A party is a nice idea. Problem is I'm just walking solo now. I'm not sure how soon I'll be up and dancing. Would it be too much to ask you to help me plan it?" Donna wasn't the daughter of a Midwestern Mother of Scandinavian Descent for nothing. 

"Oh sweetie, that's just a super idea. Dad just put in that high-speed Internet thing so I can use Ebay better. I bet it'll help me search party stuff better too. Don'tcha think?" Her mom's earnestness made Donna smile. 

"Absolutely." 

"Well, honey, I'm sure Josh is going to call you real soon, so I'm gonna just let you go. Dad sends his love," her mom hurried to get off the phone. 

"Love you mom." 

"You too, sweetie. Sleep well." 

Donna hung up the phone, feeling good after hearing her mom's voice. Everyday her leg felt a little bit better, and it felt good. Being alive and loved felt good. 

Her mind drifted back to Josh. She'd convinced him she was well enough for him to travel. Work had been so crazy but he hadn't let on to her much about it. They talked shop but there were more things to talk about now. They had more than work, they always had more than work, but now they didn't have to be afraid. It felt amazing to know she didn't have to be afraid of loving Josh anymore. Odd thought, really. Maybe it wasn't so odd, considering their history. 

She and Josh danced around each other for years, perfecting an image of friendly, caring, and hardworking coworkers. A bit flirty, naturally, but nothing out of the ordinary. Josh, undeniably, was a tactile person. He touched her, physically, in certain ways at work: hand at the small of her back when they walked, things like that. She, obviously, was a very attentive assistant. Whatever Josh needed she worked hard to provide. More often than not she'd anticipated his needs and streamlined his office better than anyone. That's what any good assistant would do, right? Their working relationship could be explained away in a number of ways. If you didn't want to see it, you didn't. However, if you had a half a brain, or a good eye, you couldn't really miss it. 

Returning to DC from Germany changed everything. Her mom ran the recovery in her daughter's apartment but she wasn't nearly strong enough to physically lift Donna from the chair to the bed, etc. It was Josh, literally, whose strength lifted Donna everyday and got her moving and healing. 

It didn't take long for touching each other in this new way to become second nature. It had very little to do with words. It was all about hands and it was rooted in trust. He'd learned to be gentle and strong at the same time. On her good days he'd stay close as she took a tentative step and on her bad days he just didn't let her go. When he held her, she felt the love and commitment emanate from him in waves. He was doing something, which for a man like Josh was vital. He was part of her healing process. 

Donna shook her head and laughed at herself. She was still on pain meds, not much, just some strong Tylenol, but she knew she sounded like a really bad Lifetime Movie of the Week. She didn't care. It was as though she and Josh had found a shelter amid the chaos of Washington life. It felt so good to know that neither wanted to be anywhere but with the other. Things were just so different now, irrevocably different. 

Her cell phone trilled from the kitchen. It was some silly theme song. It sounded a whole lot like "Secret Agent Man" but she wasn't' sure. Apparently Josh had reprogrammed her phone. 

"Hi Josh. How's St. Paul?" 

"For a long standing Democratic state, I've got concerns Donna. Senator Coleman had been mayor here prior to the Senate run and he's revered like some sort of political genius. Donna, do the citizens of the state of Minnesota understand that Democrats-turned-Republicans cannot truly be political geniuses?" 

She could tell he'd had a good day. He was up for arguing. 

"Josh, he did clean up the festering mess that was St. Paul. More importantly, he brought the NHL back to Minnesota. After the North Stars left there was a terrible heartache. Citizens had a feeling of betrayal, if you will. To them, hockey should not exist in place where you can't play it outdoors. Hockey in Dallas, Texas? They were outraged. You have to understand how important hockey is in Minnesota, Josh. Little kids gather at neighborhood rinks in the winter and play for hours, the state high school hockey tournaments are shown on television statewide, and the U of M is usually vying for the national title every year. Come on, you are from Connecticut, you get hockey, right?" Donna lobbed back as she filled a bowl with soup. 

Silence greeted her lengthy appraisal of the greatness that apparently was Senator Norm Coleman, Republican, and savior of the State of Hockey. 

"So have you started your movie yet?" 

"Yeah, but I was waiting for you to call. I was hoping we could watch it together," she smiled into the phone, knowing full well how he'd respond. 

"Donnatella," it was that tone he saved for insipid Republicans. 

"Yes, Joshua," she'd let her voice get all low and sultry. 

"You know I'd just love to watch that six hour frill-o-rama with you but I forgot my cell phone charger." 

"Yeah, I know," she grinned, letting him off the hook. "Ask me what else I know." 

"What else do you know Donna?" 

"I know there are an amazing number of similarities to you and I in that film," she stated, striving for a serious tone. 

"How many pain pills did you take today? The story of HotChick and Mr. FancyPants is set like a billion years ago. There's nothing modern about them. You and I, on the other hand, I'd say we're pretty modern." 

"Come on Josh, I can imagine Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth in some pretty modern situations," she laughed as she took a spoonful of her dinner. She was glad for this, this bantering with Josh. There were times, like a minute ago, when she thought so much and so seriously, that the pure joy and gratitude of being alive swelled so big in her heart, that it overwhelmed her. 

"Oh, Ms. Moss, I'd say the delicious and very modern things we did last night would make Jane Austen's hair curl." 

"Josh. Come on, we weren't that modern. In fact, my imagination is excellent when it comes to Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy," she chided, doing her best to divert the plain truth that last night had been rather spectacular. 

Yet she knew she lost the fight to maintain composure when her eyes drifted toward her bedroom. She felt the heat rise remembering last night. The sensation of Joshua dropping tiny kisses along her collarbone while she ran her fingers along his biceps was delicious. She laughed as she remembered the feel of his smile against her cheek when she moaned his name. Best of all, she remembered the way his warm skin mixed with hers amid the sea of flannel sheets as they fell asleep in each other's arms. 

"Donna?" 

"MmmHmm?" 

She remembered how wonderful it felt to lie in bed with him as he ran his fingers through her hair. His nimble fingers stroked slowly and evenly. She'd never felt so safe and so loved as she had last night falling asleep in his arms. 

"Donna-tell-a?" he sang into her ear. 

"Hi Josh," she murmured, returning to the conversation. 

"Are you thinking about last night?" his voiced whispered warmly in her ear. 

"Umm, no," she whispered. 

"Are you sure because it's all I've been thinking about today," he nudged at her with the warmth in his voice. 

"Yeah, maybe just now, thinking about it, about us, about, yeah.um.what did you ask?" Somehow she'd gotten lost between the memory and their conversation. "Josh? Are you there?" 

He was quiet but she could hear him dancing about his hotel room. Any warm fuzzy memories of last night were whisked away when she realized what he was doing. She held the phone away from her ear, knowing full well what was happening. 

"Go ahead Josh," she hollered toward her phone. 

"Yes!! I am da man!" She could hear him cheer, even though her phone was a good ten inches from her ear. 

Turning the speakerphone on she set the handset down carefully on the counter. There was an excellent chance he'd be doing this, cheering manly man thing, for some time. She didn't mind so much. She knew all this bravado was just a cover. He was truly happy. He was because he'd made Donna happy. A nice Jewish boy from Connecticut with Einstein hair and dark brooding eyes with a penchant for sticking his foot in his mouth made Donna happy. He was transparent when it came to her and she could read him, even over the telephone. 

Having the distinction of being the only non-gloating-participant in the conversation, she decided to step in before he hurt himself. 

"Josh! Josh! Can you hear me or has your ego swelled into your ears?" 

"Yes, Donna?" He laughed into the phone. 

"I'm going to watch my movie now," she pretended to pout, "call me in the morning?" 

"Yeah," she could hear Josh flop down on the hotel bed, "I've got a late breakfast meeting with the local DNC guy and then I'm off to Chicago for the day and then Philadelphia on Sunday. I'll be back to your place in.less than 48 hours." 

"And then it's back to work, for both of us." She smiled into the phone. 

"What time are you going in to work on Monday?" 

"Whenever you bring me in," she offered nonchalantly. 

He sighed contentedly in her ear. 

"You're doing good work Josh. But it's getting late and Mr. FancyPants is waiting on me," she sighed as she flicked the television back on and taking a long drink of cider. 

"Goodnight Donna," his voice was completely free of gloating ego. 

"Goodnight Josh, be safe, I'll call you in the morning before your breakfast meeting." 

"Mmmkay," Josh sounded like a sleepy little boy. 

"Oh, before I forget." 

"Yeah?" 

"I love you." Donna smiled as she snapped the cell phone shut. He'd sleep well tonight. 

********** 

Friday Night  
Minneapolis  
Millennium Hotel  
10:30 pm (central) 

Josh couldn't sleep. The red glow from the clock on the bedside table reminded him it was late. He stretched out under the covers and knew he'd be awake the rest of the night if he didn't fall back to sleep soon. He reached for the mp3 player next to the lamp and hit play. The echoing strains of an acoustic guitar filled his ears. 

>   
>  __
> 
> I'm sittin' in the railway station  
>  Got a ticket for my destination, mmm  
>  On a tour of one night stands  
>  My suitcase and guitar in hand  
>  And every stop is neatly planned  
>  For a poet and a one-man band  
>  Homeward Bound, I wish I was  
>  Homeward Bound  
>  Home, where my thought's escaping  
>  Home, where my music's playing  
>  Home, where my love lies waiting  
>  Silently for me.

He smiled to himself. Donna had been having fun burning music onto the player shed found in a box of his stuff he brought from the office. He'd had the player for awhile but had no idea how to put the music on it or how to, you know, turn it on. She tucked it in his backpack before he left on this trip, taping a note to it reminding him how to use it. 

He wished he was home with her. He'd been fueled by his life as a politico for so long it never occurred to him life could change. Over and over his mother scolded him over the phone, "Even though you love it, and you are very good at it, it won't feed your soul until the day you die." He generally brushed her off, figuring she was just continuing her quest for grandchildren. 

His career was vital to him, he knew it was in his blood, but ever since Germany he'd felt like his life expanded. His arms widened, so to speak. His life was filling up with her in a way he'd never let himself dream. 

His mind wandered back to the day Donna woke after emergency surgery. He held watch over her and felt his heart flip when, in a tiny scared voice, she'd asked for him. Three times she called out and each time her voice sounded more scared he might not be there. But he was there with her, for her, denying the mighty pull of the White House. Everything felt so big and small at the same time. The tiny cuts on her face caught his eye all the while he felt the immense swelling within his heart, reminding him it was a miracle she was even alive. He was overwhelmed, so much so, he didn't see her mom watching them from the hallway. 

He heard a soft knock on the doorframe. 

Josh looked up from his place next to Donna and saw her mom standing in the doorway. She beckoned him to join her. He leaned in the doorway, loathe to actually leave Donna in the room alone. Smiling gently, she handed him a small gift wrapped in some sort of girly paper. 

"I was going to give this to Donna, but I've changed my mind. I'm giving it to you instead." 

"Why?" Josh was genuinely confused. 

"When Donna was a little girl she liked to dance and sing along to our record collection, Beach Boys, Rolling Stones, Frank Sinatra, you know, music like that," she started. 

"Okay." He was still unsure why she was giving the gift to him. 

"When Donna was four went through the chicken pox. She was miserable. One day she wandered into the kitchen in her fuzzy pink pajamas, the ones with feet, you know the ones that zip all the way from the leg to the neck? No? Oh well, anyway, there in front of me stood this tearful, miserable little blonde angel holding a record tightly to her chest. I asked her what I could do and she silently handed the record to me. We went to the living room and put it on. She curled up in my lap and listened through her tears and itching frustration until she drifted off to sleep." 

"Wow," Josh said, imagining a four-year old Donna curled up in this woman's arms. 

"When she was nine she fell out of the neighbor's tree house and broke her arm. When we came home from the hospital she brought out the record again and listened to it in her room." 

"Yet this," Josh held up the gift, "Is smaller than a record. He smiled at her and began to tear off the paper. He raised an eyebrow when he saw he was holding a Simon and Garfunkel CD in his hand. 

"When Donna was sick, or hurt, or felt really sad, she listened to that record. Hours and hours she'd listen. Something about it made her feel better. I'm fairly sure she has this at home but she's not home now. She's hurt and scared and I bet this will help her feel better." 

"So why did you give it to me?" 

She looked at him like he was a confused little boy, "Because you make her feel better too. Go. You have one of those laptop computers, right? Well, go put it on and turn it up so she can hear it. Even if she's sleeping, it will help." 

She patted Josh on the back and turned back down the hall. "I'm going to make a few calls, I'll bring you some food when I come back." 

Josh turned back to Donna's room, letting his eyes rest on her sleeping face. Even now, scratched and bruised, she looked like an angel. Sitting in the chair next to her bed, he picked at the plastic wrap on the outside of the CD and opened his laptop. 

********** 

Saturday Night  
Donna's Apartment  
11:30 p.m. (eastern) 

Donna couldn't sleep. Usually her leg, the one that felt like it had been rebuilt with play-doh and swizzle sticks, caused her sleep deprivation. Tonight she was good old fashioned lonely. She snorted when she thought back to her conversation with CJ before going to bed. 

"CJ!" 

"What? You actually thought I'd be surprised?" 

"Well, yeah, I mean come on CJ! I'm a professional. He's a professional. We worked together and respected the rules of the." 

"Donna, CJ cut in, Washington is the last place on the planet anyone actually expects to find people who never fall in love with their boss." 

"Bitter? Party of one! Jeez CJ, where's your faith in democracy and the great United States of America?" Donna laughed. 

"Anyone with half a brain and a hint of a clue saw the two of you. Hell, Donna, most of us saw it before the two of you did." 

"No, I may not have seen it so clearly, what with the denial and misdirection and such, but I felt it." Donna's voice was soft as she drifted back to the early days with Josh on the campaign. 

"Donna?" 

"Yeah?" 

"You're gonna miss it you know." 

"Miss what?" 

CJ paused for dramatic effect and using her strictest pressroom voice stated, "The Lyman Lovin." 

"CJ!" Donna snorted her cider. 

All Donna could hear was CJs full-throated laughter across the phone line. 

"Good night CJ!" Donna hollered into the phone as she hung up. 

Lying in bed, Donna imagined herself lying in bed. She saw her apartment tucked on it's cozy street. She saw her street stretch out and weave with all the others. She saw the streets spread out past her neighborhood into the city at large. She saw the streets, like bloodlines, connecting everything together: the constant motion, the monuments, the White House. This was her world and she was alive in it. This world, with all its backdoor dealings and sparkling parties, had been hers for nearly eight years. 

>From the small opening of her window, she listened to the sounds of her city and admitted something to herself. "You are right CJ," she admitted aloud into the emptiness around her. She really did miss her Lyman Lovin. How could she not? Last night shed slept on a cloud, a cloud of flannel and Josh. It was a good cloud. Full of kisses and whispers. Tonight, wrapped in comfortable flannel sheets her fingers itched because she had no Joshua to reach out and touch. 

Reaching for the remote she clicked on her new CD player. Sam had sent it to her from California as a get well present. He'd called her to say he thought she very much deserved a remote control of her own and he thought it best to send the most complicated stereo system available on the planet. If it had been too simple Josh would have the thing under his control and Donna would never get to listen to what she wanted. Sam had been right. Josh had taken one look at the giant remote with its multitude of tiny colored buttons and tossed it back to her. 

She smiled as she heard the melodious harmonies of Simon and Garfunkel's America rolled over her. Being raised in the Midwest the oceans and big cities of the coasts were far off dream worlds of excitement and hope. Wisconsin was a perfectly respectable place to live, it just didn't have the hard-nosed thrill of New York City, the sparkle and sand of Los Angeles, or the stately importance of Washington D.C. She'd always hoped, someday, she'd find herself in one of those worlds. Even these aches and scars couldn't erase her love for the world in which she lived. Eight years ago she emerged a wide-eyed Capra-esque woman looking to start anew. Now she lived in a world where decisions made a difference and nothing was as it seemed. She smiled because she knew there was a still a little part of her carrying the torch of idealism and hope. 

And we walked off to look for America "Kathy," I said as we boarded a Greyhound in Pittsburgh "Michigan seems like a dream to me now" It took me four days to hitchhike from Saginaw I've come to look for America So I looked at the scenery, she read her magazine And the moon rose over an open field "Kathy, I'm lost," I said, though I knew she was sleeping "I'm empty and aching and I don't know why" Counting the cars on the New Jersey Turnpike They've all come to look for America All come to look for America All come to look for America 

Donna listened to this song a lot on days when work had been too frustrating. The song spoke to the bittersweet dreams and hopes of people in her world. Many people came to DC looking to make the world a better place, yet, so often their idealism, hope and energy got sucked into the whirlpool of DC politics. The reality is the smiling congressman shaking your hand at breakfast may just be stabbing you in the back by lunch. There were days she wondered if it was worth the effort. She got her answer when looked at the face of Toby as he labored over a speech, or at the confident stride of CJ marching into her pressroom. She felt it when she heard the President deliver a speech. 

That idealism, that hope, was nearly tangible on the day's when Josh was close to sealing a deal, pushing legislation through, working the room. He was motivated by the innate sense of right and wrong, of justice, of compassion found in the Real Thing, President Bartlet. Josh could work for anyone. Josh could get anyone elected. Josh chose to work for Bartlet because Bartlet was the kind of man Josh found inspiring and motivating. Donna never worried about Josh when he ranted and raved. It was only because he felt so deeply in his convictions and his belief in our country that he got so frustrated. She only got scared when he got quiet. 

She hit replay and listened to the song again. How could something so simple, two voices and a guitar, capture her heart, the way she walked off to find herself, to find America? 

It wasn't until she heard the line again that it hit her. 

"Kathy, I'm lost," I said, though I knew she was sleeping "I'm empty and aching and I don't know why" 

Donna flashed back to the hospital in Germany. One morning her mother ordered Josh from the room, claiming he needed a shower and a shave. Alone with her mom, she learned just how Josh had been spending his nights in the hospital. He seemed afraid, afraid to do something to upset the miracle occurring in front of him. As he'd watch her in silence, listening to her breathe. As he'd watch her sleep, he'd refuse everyone's pleas to rest. When he was with her, he was blind to anyone else's presence, even her mother's. Then, one night, everything got too big. He finally let it all go. 

Everyone thought Josh had finally gone to find somewhere to sleep. She wasn't really surprised to find this man in the dark of Donna's room in the middle of the night. She could make out his form and could hear him crying. His tears were not those of a grieving widower or the noisy tears of a child. They were the sounds of a man fighting himself and things too long ignored. His breathing hitched as he struggled to hold back his emotions. His voice cracked as he whispered over and over in her daughter's ear. 

Donna remembered her mother's story, told months ago. Tonight, lying in bed, surrounded by the comforts of home, she felt her tears hitched in her throat. 

He'd begged her that night. Begged her to hold on, to come back to him. Donna's heart ached as she remembered her mother's soft voice retelling her how Josh broke down that night. 

"Donna, I'm lost," he whispered as he held her hand, "All of this is too big, I need you here, Donna. I need you to open your eyes and smile for me, yell at me, blame me for something. I, god Donna, you're all I've got left. I've ignored you and taken you for granted for so long. I don't know why. I see now how important you are. I'm not talking about being important to me, which you are, god you are so important to me. But you, Donna, are important. Your life, your thoughts, your spirit, your smile and the way your eyes flash when you are angry are important. 

Donna had been in and out of consciousness in the early days after the explosion. She understood Josh was near her, she felt his presence. She didn't know, however, how deep his grief and fear ran. She didn't know he'd been living on hospital chairs and bitter coffee. She didn't recognize how he was rumpled nearly beyond recognition and exhausted every which way to Sunday. Donna remembered staring at her mom in wonder as she learned how much everything affected Josh. "He was afraid to blink or even move, afraid you'd disappear like an ice cube in a steaming cup of coffee," was how her mother described Josh's behavior after Donna was out of surgery. 

Gripping the side of her pillow, Donna tried to curb the overwhelming urge to break down into anguished tears. In the last months she'd become comfortable with tears. She'd broken down in pain, frustration, anger, and selfishness plenty of times during her recovery. She would let the tears flow then pick herself up and start again. Tonight, the tears streaming down her face in the darkness of her bedroom, tucked safely in the big world of Washington, were not for her. She cried for Josh. Kathy, the girl in the song, didn't know how her friend suffered. Until her mother talked to her, Donna hadn't really understood how Josh suffered in Germany, she just knew that he was there and that it meant everything. 

Her phone rang, startling her. 

"Hello?" She answered, trying to cover up her sniffling tears. 

"Donna? What's wrong?" 

Oh crap. It would have to be Josh. 

"Oh, I'm okay," she sighed, working to get herself together. "I was just listening to some music and all of a sudden this big balloon of girly emotion exploded all over me." 

"What happened?" Josh's voice was full of concern. 

"Why are you calling me? What's wrong? Did Minneapolis invade St. Paul? I mean, there's a long-standing competition between those two cities." Donna's voice strengthened as she gathered her wits. 

"Nice try DiversionGirl. Sadly, your ploy to divert my vast unending attention about you in favor of political mumbo jumbo has been defeated. Now what gives? What's wrong?" 

She let a soft sigh escape her lips. "I was crying." 

"Why?" Josh's voice was soft and steady and full of concern. 

Donna geared up to tell him, taking a deep breath she started, "I woke up and couldn't sleep so I turned on the stereo and heard a song that made me happy and sad all at the same time." 

"What made you happy and sad at the same time?" His voice held her together. 

"Do you remember when my mom kicked you out of my hospital room? She told you that if you didn't shower and shave people would never believe you to be the 3rd most powerful person in the White House and, if you didn't believe her, you could ask any of the nurses because none of them were going to give you a sponge bath looking the way you did. Do you remember that?" 

"Yeah," he laughed. "I do." 

"Well, when you left she sat with me and told me some things I hadn't thought about." 

"And?" 

"She told me she heard you in my room, in the dark, crying." 

Donna's comment was met with silence. 

"I thought everyone had gone." 

"Yeah, she didn't mean to intrude, but you know my mom, once she realized what you were doing she wasn't gonna miss it either." Donna rolled her eyes as the story began to unfold. 

"See," Josh said as if he hadn't heard Donna's last thought, "I didn't know where to go. I just couldn't think of anyplace that made any sense. You woke up and asked for me, scared I might not be there. I wasn't going to let you wake up alone again." His voice gave away that he was back in his memories of Germany. 

"I'm glad you were there." "Maybe we could give your mom's name to the State Department, I'm sure they'd like a good spy," Josh's voice gave away that he wasn't upset by the conversation. 

"Hey," Donna laughed back, "watch what you say around me. Midwestern Mothers of Scandinavian Descent have their ways of getting information and dirt on anyone. Plus, they do it with a smile as they bring you bread pudding or tater-tot hotdish. Don't underestimate their power and will to know all." 

"So she could bring some bread pudding to Osama and get him to turn himself in?" 

"Maybe!" 

"Sleepy yet?" he asked. 

"Yeah, I can probably get back to sleep now. I'm glad you called. I'm still calling you in the morning. Why did you call, anyway?" 

"Couldn't sleep." 

"Bad dream?" 

"Nah, just thinking." 

"Bout?" 

"How everything changes and gets bigger and more important than you ever thought possible." 

"When?" 

"When you are in, you know, whatever, with someone." 

"Well, I tend to have that 'whatever' effect on people," Donna wanted Josh to go back to sleep and if they had this conversation now he'd be awake the rest of the night thinking about it. "You know Josh, poets write poems, painters create murals on the sides of buildings, musicians pen mournful ballads, you know, your basic love junk" 

She heard Josh sigh, "Goodnight Donna." 

Donna returned the smile she heard in his voice, "Goodnight Josh." 

********** 

Saturday Morning  
Donna's Apartment  
8:10 am (eastern) 

Donna woke to the cell phone version of "Secret Agent Man." 

"Hi Josh. I was gonna call you," she yawned into the phone. 

"Yeah, well, I'm up already. I ordered a big delicious breakfast: coffees, eggs, French toast, hash browns," Josh teased. 

"Yeah, well when you get home it's going to be nothing but Kashi cereal for you," Donna snorted back. 

"So what are you going to do today?" Josh asked, changing the subject. 

"Oh the usual, read, watch my movie. I'm most looking forward to primping all day so I can look like a pretty bird in a pet store for you," Donna's laugh bubbled up from her sleepy voice. 

"As long as you don't fake anything for me, I don't care," Josh lobbed back. 

Donna laughed as she pulled the warm flannel sheets up higher. 

"Miss you," Donna murmured. 

"I'll be home tomorrow," Josh smiled into the phone. "I'll bring you a present." 

"MmmmmKay," Donna yawned again. 

"Go back to bed. I'll call you tonight," Josh sounded much too awake. His brain must be rolling along faster than normal. Donna wasn't too interested in solving that mystery. 

"MmmmmKay," Donna yawned a third time as she hung up the phone. Before she fell asleep she remembered that crazy conversation they'd had halfway through Pride and Prejudice. She smiled. Sam was so smart... 

********** 

Three Weeks Earlier Donna's Apartment 10:30 p.m. 

"Do these women do anything?" 

"What?" Donna looked over at Josh. 

"They spend all day getting ready to sit in a room like pretty birds in a pet store." 

"What?" She wondered why he was comparing women to birds. 

"Do they do anything?" His voice was gaining in exasperation. 

"Like what?" 

"I don't know, work, have a job?" 

"They have hobbies!" Donna defended the characters. 

"Yeah, I got that.sewing, cooking, primping, sitting still, faking it in front of a guy, oh and don't forget the endless walking and talking! Ooh exciting!" Josh seemed to be gearing up for a flirtatious Battle of the Sexes. 

"And how are any of those activities different than Donna Reed or June Cleaver?" Donna asked rather pointedly. 

"And modern-day Republicans?" 

"Obviously," Donna snickered. She paused, not sure how to approach the thought in her head. "Ok, Josh, what do you mean 'faking it in front of a guy'?" 

"You know, like with her gomer cousin. HotChick just sort of smiled at him and was all nicey-nice when she really wanted to run like hell." 

"Josh, some women have compassion and tact. Very useful and helpful when engaging in adult relations." 

"Was she going to sleep with him?" Josh asked incredulously. 

"Yeah, Josh, she was gonna just rip his clerical collar off and have her way with him. This isn't Jerry Springer. I meant useful and helpful when attempting to be a grown up, you know, the opposite of you." 

"Yeah, but what do they do?" Josh was beginning to whine. 

"Do you understand anything of English social rules of Jane Austen's time?" Donna asked with a hint of humor in her tone. 

"Sure, Donna, Yale Law was huge on English social rules, especially as they related to Jane Austen and her cronies," Josh deadpanned back at her. 

"Hey," Donna raised her hands defensively, "I'm not convinced you even went to Yale Law, you know as a student, a tourist, perhaps, but not a student. All right, listen closely, and you owe me because of all the legislative rules I've had to listen to all these years." 

Josh sighed and continued looking at Donna with what looked like his best rendition of a peevishly dull face. 

Donna took a deep breath, ready to begin. She stopped. Looking at Josh, she figured it was best to change her tack. 

"Actually, it's a lot like us," Donna noted. 

Josh's peevishly dull face morphed into one akin to a deer in the headlights. "What?" He squeaked. 

"Come on Josh. Be serious. Do you have any sense of romance or basic literary symbolism? Do you recognize nothing of us in this story?" 

He looked at her as if she was speaking to him in German. 

"Ok. To put not too fine a point on it, I, Donnatella Moss, am Elizabeth: smart, witty, generally full of backbone, mirth, and persistence. You, Joshua Lyman, are rumored to be smart with a wit bordering on snarky, well educated, snobbish, handsome, with dark hair and dark brooding eyes." 

Josh nodded his head appreciatively. "A witty well-educated man women find handsome with dark brooding eyes. Excellent explanation, Donna. I have to admit, you really me worried for awhile with your for brooding, moody, bodice-ripping Anglophile tendencies. I can see that was all a cover, a ruse, if you will, to hide your true attraction to me." Lost in the happy thoughts of himself, Donna was sure he missed her point entirely. 

"Did you hear the part where I called you witty but tragically marred by your incredibly high snark factor?" Donna knew she was losing him to a joyride with his ego. 

"So you see yourself as HotChick and, rightfully so, you see me as Mr. FancyPants. So what?" Josh was playing with the buttons on her remote. She was sure he'd just reprogrammed the whole thing without knowing it. 

"It's not so much the personalities or physical attributes, Josh, as it is the circumstances. Elizabeth, though the daughter of a gentleman, is not the social equal of Mr. Darcy. It would be a real coup for her to land him. Mr. Darcy is very high on the ladder of power and social influence in their world. To pursue Elizabeth would reflect poorly on him and his family connections. Do you get it yet or do I need to drop a helicopter on you? Yes, they existed in the same world. However, convention and social rules, primarily at his level, would not approve of such a union," Donna trudged forward with her explanation. 

Josh nodded as if he was paying attention. Donna figured he was still on a joyride with his ego. 

Staring at him, she hoped he'd either crack and admit he wasn't listening or admit he didn't care. Sighing to herself, she faced the fact that this discussion wasn't going anywhere. Honestly, how much of Jane Austen did she really expect him to enjoy? 

She flopped back on the cushions and pulled the blanket over her face. 

"Hey, Donna." 

"Go away Josh. You. Are. An. Illiterate. Goonie." 

"A Goonie? I'm hoping a Goonie is better than a gomer." 

"Yes. But right now you are not even as charming as Chunk, and that's saying a lot," Donna pouted from underneath the blanket. "Gimme your phone. I'm calling Sam. You have no patience or talent for subtext." 

"And Sam gets subtext?" 

"Sam sees all, knows all, perceives all, interprets all and above everything else, Sam gets basic literary symbolism," Donna counted off Sam's skills on each finger. 

"Sam gets HotChick and Mr. FancyPants?" 

"Yes, I am sure he does." 

"He does not. No way. Sam is a man," Josh proclaimed. 

"Yes, he is but I am sure he gets Pride and Prejudice. By the way, lame attempt at diversion by using sexist and stereotypical humor there." 

"Fine. Let's call him and ask," Josh offered. 

"Now?" 

"Would you rather subject me to more of this.this tempest in a teacup?!" 

"Fine. Get your phone, we're calling in an expert," Donna rolled her head on her shoulders, attempting to stretch out the knots in her neck. 

Josh dialed, all the while trying to explain to Donna that real men didn't spend their days off watching Jane Austen. 

"Sam? Hey, it's me...I'm here with Donna...What? No. Shut up! I can hear you laughing...We're watching a movie. It's Pride and Prejudice...yeah. Shut up...You have? When?...Was this in San Francisco or something?" 

Donna rolled her eyes, smacked Josh in the back of the head and took the phone. 

"Hi Sam...I'm much better...Stereo is so awesome. I've got it hooked up in my bedroom and in the living room so I can have surround sound. You are such a doll...anyway, we're watching Pride and Prejudice...yeah mom sent it to me...so I'm trying to explain symbolism to Josh and he won't have any of it...I know, totally easy, right? Nope, not Josh...he's just not getting it..." 

Josh wrestled the phone from Donna's grip, put it on the coffee table and turned on the speakerphone. 

"Ok, Sam, explain to both of us why any self-respecting man would not spend all day watching this film," Josh took the tone of those lawyers on TV. 

"Ok, Josh, I don't think I'd spend the whole day watching it. I've read it though." 

"You read it?" Josh sounded appalled. 

"Yeah?" Sam sounded like a deer in the headlights looked. 

"Wouldn't that have taken you longer than an afternoon anyway, Sam?" Donna smiled as victory seeped into her tone. 

"Yeah, I suppose so. I took a Women's Literature and Studies course in my undergrad. I thought it would be a good place to meet girls," Sam attempted to defend his Jane Austen knowledge. 

"See! Sam had honorable purpose in taking that class. The learning about all that hoity toity crap was just extra," Josh yelped. 

"Yes, Josh, Sam remains a paragon of Heterosexual Male Identity. He took a class just to hit on girls, not learn anything. Oh how your Neanderthal friends must be proud," Donna snarked back. 

"Hey, Donna, in my own defense, I really did pay attention and actually learned a lot. Plus, I was the only guy. Half the women assumed I was gay and the other half just delighted in the fact there was at least one male in the room. I'd call it a win-win situation," Sam mused. 

"Sam, let me get to the point. And, if I may say, I'm sure you can surmise my direction without a road map or helicopter landing on your head," Donna stated matter-of-factly. 

"Okay..." Sam sounded a little hesitant. 

"We've been discussing symbolism in the story," Donna started. 

"Willingly?" Sam interrupted. 

"Exactly! Exactly Sam!" Josh cheered. 

"Josh! Shut up, we're gathering data. Back to symbolism, Sam. If, I were to postulate that the love story between Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy could be transferred to modern day life, who fits the bill? You know, using people you know." 

"That I know personally?" 

"Well, yeah," Donna wondered where Sam's brilliance went when he asked questions like that. 

"Well, CJ and Toby are not a couple but they are on nearly equal levels. The President and Dr. Bartlet don't count. Maybe Charlie and Zoey but he's not that much older. However, they do have an educational opportunity gap. Wait, no, they've got the symbolism reversed in their case. And to be honest, there are a bunch of people who work there now I don't really know, so I wouldn't feel right commenting on their love lives and possible symbolic connection to Jane Austen." 

"Sam!" Josh bellowed. 

"Ok, the story most reminds me of you and Josh," Sam stated as if he was reading headlines from the newspaper. 

"What?" Josh actually sounded dumbfounded. 

"See!" Donna tickled Josh in the ribs. 

"Sam, you're nuts. Did she put you up to this?" 

"It's not that difficult Josh. You've been denying the attraction for years. Years!! Donna has been intriguing you and you don't even fully understand why. You both exist in the same social circle, but Josh, you have a much higher position, especially in terms of formal education, experience, and power. Donna, who has every right to be in the same circle as you, does not share in the same level of power, never mind the fact you are her boss. A match between the two of you would be breaking White House policy of romantic relationships between boss and employee." 

"A match? What are you a Shakespearean scholar now?" Josh attempted to salvage his dwindling sense of being right. 

"Ok, Josh, now you are just centuries off in your Brit. Lit analogy. Stick to what you know," Donna demurred. "Thank you Sam. I'm sure you're busy and Josh and I have lots and lots of movie to watch." 

"Sam! Noooooo! Don't leave me!" Josh mimicked pain and anguish. 

"Bye guys. Hey Donna?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah?" 

"You guys know you are kinda weird, right?" 

"That was never in question, Sam. See ya," Donna flipped Josh's phone shut and handed it back to him with an air of pleased arrogance. 

"See? I told you, Sam knew." 

Josh scrubbed the palms of his hands up and down his face, causing his hair to stand up at particular attention. He actually looked pretty tired. 

"Josh?" 

"Yes, oh Queen of all Britain and Keeper of Anglo Culture?" he whined from underneath his hands. 

"Come here," Donna instructed, her voice smooth, devoid of any pride. 

"What?" He looked at her through the spaces in his fingers as he kept them over his eyes. 

She opened the blanket and patted her lap. 

"Your lap?" 

"You've suffered much today my friend. You deserve a respite from your education. Me, being the supremely loving person I am, welcome you to take a short nap here, on the couch, snuggling up with me," Donna offered magnanimously. Her eyes were warm and glowing with affection. 

Josh, refusing to let her have the last word rambled, "You know Donna, if you want me to get in your pants, you could just say so." 

She let him know he was nearly crossing the 'We don't talk like that in the presence of Jane Austen' look. Taking the opportunity, he silently curled up and let his head drop on Donna's thigh. 

They both breathed deeply, quietly enjoying each other's company. Donna focused her attention back on the film while she ran her fingernails lazily through Josh's hair, much to his contentment. She could tell he liked it by the way he sighed every so often. 

"Go to sleep Josh. I'm going to watch a little bit more. I'll wake you up in a bit. You can make me dinner." 

"MmmmKay," Josh murmured as he drifted off to sleep. 

********** 

Saturday Night  
Drake Hotel  
Chicago  
8 p.m. (central) 

Josh spent the day wheeling and dealing the DNC power players. He was feeling good. Although last year had been tough things were letting up. The inroads he made this trip should help solidify important votes down the road. He wasn't sure how to feel about the road he was on and the fact that it was nearing its natural end. President Bartlet would move back to the farm and everyone would go his or her own way. Today, though, work was excellent. Ironic, this excellent feeling used to be enough. Now? Now, not so much. He would sleep alone, tonight, in Chicago. Just a few nights ago he'd spent curled up and around flannel sheets with Donna. That was an excellent feeling. She was his home now and being away from home, well, it sucked. 

He consoled himself with the thought that he'd see her tomorrow night. In the meantime, he'd settled in for a night of dinner, notes, and a phone call to Donna. He pulled out the mp3 player while he read the newly faxed updates on three key bills currently working their way through the system. Dinner would arrive soon, he'd concentrate more after he ate anyway, so what's a little music? 

Donna had always been the one managing the technology in their relationship. Heh. Sounds dirty, but really, she did run everything: the computer, fax machine, phone, copier, coffee machine (not that she shared), all that. While she was recovering at home she just kept on learning. She mastered that ridiculously complicated stereo Sam sent, in like 10 minutes. She told him she just read the directions. Her particular skill seemed to be downloading music and organizing complicated song lists to load on the mp3 player that, technically, was his. 

Opening the leather case to the player, Josh smiled when he remembered the day he'd found it in the drawer by her nightstand. He said something to the effect of, "Wow, Donna. With all the equipment you seem to be collecting, one might start getting interesting ideas." He remembered her quick retort a half a breath later..."Yes, Joshua, I am the technologically gifted one in this relationship and if you don't believe me you can just look up the stats on generational technology lag in Americans over the age of 40." He was pretty sure he had just called her stupid and old, all in one fell swoop. God, she was wonderful. 

He settled in and turned on a playlist she'd made just for tonight. She was cool like that, a different playlist for each night he was gone. So far, she'd sent him some Doobie Brothers and Dean Martin mixed in with a bunch of stuff she liked more than he did. He loved it. I was like having her in the next room blasting one of her mixed CDs. 

Strains of a violin and some guy scatting away introduced a song he hadn't heard yet. He looked down at the display. He recognized the band but not the song. He didn't know Donna liked the Dave Matthews Band. Whoa, didn't know Donna went for this guy's stuff, at least not more than what one could find on the radio. He laughed at himself and closed his eyes to listen. It didn't take long for him to start really hearing the words and thinking about her, them, and everything. 

>   
>  __
> 
> Isn't it strange,  
>  How we move our lives for another day,  
>  Like skipping a beat?

(We always did that, the waiting and waiting thing,)  
(as if we had all the time in the world.) 

>   
>  __
> 
> What if a great wave should wash us all away?  
> 

(What if I were to really lose her?) 

>   
>  __
> 
> Just thinking out loud,  
>  I don't mean to dwell on this dying thing.  
>  But looking at blood, 

(I've seen Donna's blood where it shouldn't be...)  
(On a hospital floor amid discarded bandages...)  
(It should be in her blush when I make her smile...) 

>   
>  __
> 
> It's alive right now,  
>  Deep and sweet within, 
> 
> Pouring through our veins,  
>  Intoxicate moving wine to tears  
>  Drinking it deep.  
>  Then an evening spent dancing  
>  It's you and me 

(I'd like to dance with her again...) 

>   
>  __
> 
> This love will open our world From the dark side we can see the glow of something bright  
>  There's much more than we see here  
>  Don't burn the day away  
>  Don't burn the day  
>  Don't burn the day away 

(Ok, Donna, I hear you. I hear you...) 

>   
>  __
> 
> Is this not enough?  
>  This blessed sip of life, is it not enough? 

(What was I waiting for?) 

>   
>  __
> 
> Staring down at the ground  
>  Oh, then complain and pray for more from above,  
>  You greedy little pig. 

(I've been selfish when it came to her...)  
(Wouldn't share her but wouldn't share with her either...)  
(God, what was I thinking?) 

>   
>  __
> 
> Stop, just watch your world trickle away.  
>  Oh, it's your problem now.  
>  It'll all be dead and gone in a few short years.  
>  Oh, just love will open our eyes.  
>  Just love will put the hope back in our minds.

(You have no idea, Donna, no idea...) 

>   
>  __
> 
> Much more than we could ever know,  
>  Oh, so don't burn the day away.  
>  Don't burn the day away. 

(There's so much time that's passed. It hurts to think about...) 

>   
>  __
> 
> Oh, come sisters, my brothers,  
>  Shake up your bones, shake up your feet, 

(Oh wow...I hadn't thought...Joannie...wow...) 

>   
>  __
> 
> I'm saying, open up and let the rain come pouring in.  
>  Wash out this tired notion,  
>  That the best is yet to come.  
>  But oh, while you're dancing on the ground, 

(God, I can just see Donna twirling round and round)  
(Her blonde hair swirling like an angel...) 

>   
>  __
> 
> Don't think of when you're gone.  
>  Love, love, love, what more is there? I know.  
>  'Cause we need the light of love in here.

(Ain't that the truth...it all seems too big somedays...  
The wars, the famine, the violence...) 

>   
>  __
> 
> Don't beat your head, dry your eyes, let the love in there, 

(It's so scary, letting people in...)  
(except you, not anymore...) 

>   
>  __
> 
> There's bad times but that's okay, just look for love in it. 

(I know, Donna, I know. It's just so hard sometimes...) 

>   
>  __
> 
> Hey hey, and don't burn the day away. 
> 
> Look, here are we,  
>  On this starry night, staring into space.  
>  And I must say, I feel as small as dust lying down here. 

(I should get that telescope thingie out...Donna would like that.)  
(Take her to the rooftop at Christmas...)  
(Trudge through the snow and watch the stars...) 

>   
>  __
> 
> Oh, what point could there be troubling  
>  Head down, wondering, "What will become of me?"  
>  Why concern?  
>  We cannot see, but no reason to abandon it! 

(Peace talks? It's amazing anything ever gets done, Donna.) 

>   
>  __
> 
> The time is short, time, that's all right.  
>  Maybe I'll go out in the middle of the night,  
>  And take your hand, look in your eyes, my love.  
>  All good things must come to an end sometime. 

(But we've barely begun...)  
(There's just so much to...)  
(God...so much to say about everything...) 

>   
>  __
> 
> Oh, but don't burn the day away.  
>  Don't burn the day. away.  
> 
> 
> Oh, come sisters, my brothers,  
>  Shake up your bones, shake up your feet,  
>  I'm saying open up and let the rain come flooding in.  
>  Wash out this tired notion,  
>  That the best is yet to come.  
>  But, oh, while you're dancing on the ground,  
>  Don't think of when you're gone. 
> 
> Love, love, love, what more is there? 

(The flight was awful...)  
(your face ghostly pale...)  
(everything stopped, Donna,)  
(right then, it all stopped...) 

>   
>  __
> 
> 'Cause we need the light of love in here  
>  Don't beat your head, and dry your eyes, let the love in there  
>  There's bad times, well that's okay,  
>  We'll just look for love in it. 

(It's there, Donna. We've known that forever...) 

>   
>  __
> 
> Just let the love in there,  
>  Oh love, light up many more... 

Josh hit replay on the mp3 player and listened again. He blinked a few times, clearing his vision. He sniffed and laughed at his reaction to the song. How was it Donna could get to him from hundreds of miles away? Breathing deeply he let the music wash over him again, just letting go. The room service would arrive soon and he'd have to get back to work, but not yet. Now, he would listen to Donna through the music she'd sent him. He'd finally listen. 

********** 

Saturday Night  
Donna's Apartment  
9pm (eastern) 

Donna did spend the day relaxing and watching her movie. She also did some work. No matter what it looked like from the outside, the power of Almighty Josh was not her only motivation in working long hours. She loved the work. When she'd been recovering at home she'd had Margaret send over some work from the office. It was on the hush-hush. The temps were just not getting it done correctly and Donna knew Josh would not ask. It only took a call to the Sisterhood to get Donna lined up with things to do at home. 

Josh, once he learned of her subterfuge, he attempted to reign her in. Donna snorted at the memory. She remembered telling him that hanging out with him, working through her excruciating therapy regimen, and dealing with an overprotective mother were just about enough to send any sane girl over the edge, and seeing how she was no longer sane, she considered herself more than qualified to resume basic office tasks. She eventually wore him down, but honestly, she loved her job. She loved the excitement and the feeling that maybe, just maybe, what she did impacted the lives of a whole lot of Americans. She figured Jane Austen would be proud. 

Her lap covered with paperwork, files and faxes, she felt really good. In an odd way, she felt she owed it to the White House. On one hand, her job in the White House was what got her on the CODEL. If she hadn't been there she would not have been in the SUV. Yet, she was, and it was her White House connections that got her top-notch care in a military hospital in Germany. How many other victims of violence in Gaza get that? She didn't regret her experience. It just was what it was. But she did feel she owed it to herself, to Josh, to the President, and to anyone she'd meet in her life, to do the best job possible. 

Stretching out and wiggling her toes, she clicked the movie back on. She did a little happy dance in her spot. One of her favorite scenes was on. De-lish Mr. Darcy just stammered all over Elizabeth, insulting her and himself. By the end of his rant, he'd asked her to marry him! The first time she and Josh watched this scene he nearly left the room, threatening to put his head out the window and call for help. 

********** 

Three Weeks Earlier  
Donna's Apartment  
11pm 

Josh grabbed the remote and hit the pause button. "Wait. You mean to tell me he just asked her to marry him?" 

Donna nodded her head. 

"But he told her she's nowhere near good enough for him and that he's had to fight his love for her!" 

"Yeah, I'd advise against using any of those strategies when asking," Donna mused as she tossed the remote from hand to hand. 

"Well, yeah! Wait, what did you say?" 

"Hmmm?" 

"Just now, the thing..." 

"What thing?" Donna demurred. 

"You know, the thing about not saying the things that he did when he asked her the thing," Josh bumbled his way through his thought. 

"Yeah?" 

He sighed deeply, as if to begin a rant, but he stopped. He didn't say anything. That was a sign. A Josh-sign that the wheels and cogs in his mind were flashing and whirring and that perhaps, if she were patient, something inspiring would come from his lips. 

"Yeah, he's not really all that smart, Donna." 

"Excuse me? He's Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy. He really is all that and a bag of chips," Donna rebuked him. 

"Ok, you'd forgive a guy like that for asking you the thing, you know, the way he did?" An incredulous Josh was fast becoming a fixture in their viewing of this film. 

"I'm pretty sure I know I guy who bumbled and fumbled his way through any number of embarrassing social situations, which from time to time included women. In fact, this guy I know, had the gall to bark at me about my sex life and dating. Can you believe it? This guy I know said all these lousy things while I was in a delicious red dress that made me feel confident and attractive. This guy, the one that I know, well he just sort of dumped a whole load of crabby patties on me that night. It was pretty bad," Donna said as she reminded herself she was getting too good at sounding like certain members of her passive-aggressive family. 

"Ok, yeah, that guy not really all that smart either," Josh conceded. 

Donna pinched Josh playfully on his ear. That was such a long time ago. People change and time passes. Actually, maybe people don't so much change as wake up and get a clue. Leaning up, she placed her forehead to the side of his head and showed him forgiveness by nuzzling the spot above his ear with her nose. He took her hand in his as she nestled back in beside him. 

"Do you still have that red dress? Cause, you know, Donna, it really was a hot dress." 

Or not. 

********** 

Sunday Night  
Philadelphia Sheraton  
8pm 

Josh wandered down the hall of the Philadelphia Sheraton. Why did it always seem like his room was the very last one down the longest hallway? He was tired, to be sure, but he was looking forward to leaving and getting back to DC. He spent the day meeting with various DNC guys from Philadelphia. 

The entire trip would have been rather predictable, productive but predictable, had it not been for a variation on the same thought rolling through his mind at inopportune moments. As he was driven past the Excel Energy Center in St. Paul he imagined Donna rambling even more facts about the State of Hockey. As he walked down Michigan Avenue he imagined Donna trying to convince him that they should try and get tickets to Oprah. Today in Philadelphia was no different. Today he met a man and his family and the experience sent Josh's imagination running into the future. 

A few hours ago he'd met with Mark Ellroy, the campaign manager for the up and coming Alex Cooper. Cooper was running for Pennsylvania's junior senator seat. The meeting had been pleasant and productive and Josh gladly acquiesced when Mark offered to stop at the Starbucks on the corner to get a cup of coffee. The afternoon was uncharacteristically warm and both enjoyed relaxing for a few minutes. 

"Josh, how's Donna?" Mark set down his mocha and relaxed back into the metal chair. 

"She's better. She's hobbling around on crutches now. She's really looking forward to getting independently mobile again." Josh nodded as he listed off Donna's current state. He'd gotten good at giving reports like this frequently over the last months. 

"She's kept your office together better than..." Mark's voice trailed off as he noticed something behind Josh. Mark smiled at something. It caused Josh to turn and look. 

Not far down the sidewalk Josh noticed a young woman walking toward them with her two children. On one hip, a small boy with curly brown hair slurped on a sucker. The mother stopped and turned back quickly when she heard the voice of her young daughter loudly chastising a businessman waiting for a cab. The mother had a mortified look on her face as she apologized to the baffled man while pulling her daughter's hand. 

Josh smiled when he heard the mother scold her daughter, "Jilliann, sweetie, love of my life and bane of my existence, I need you to stay near me and Nathan. Now, I understand your great love for the city of Philadelphia, but you need to not, you know, assault people with your ideas at every turn." 

"But Mom! That guy had was wearing a button for the other guy!" 

"Jilliann, not everyone is as smart as your dad is. Just because we love your daddy and are obviously going to vote for his candidate doesn't mean everyone else is doing the same. You have to be kind in how you talk to people." 

"But mom, seriously," her daughter tapped her toe on the ground as if talking to a small child herself, "That guy seemed important. He might know other important people. He could tell them to vote for that idiot guy and then where would we be?! If President Bartlet likes Mr. Cooper than I think more people should too." 

"Yes, Jilliann, you are absolutely correct. Yet, maybe you could find a better way to invite people to vote for Senate candidate Alex Cooper than by telling them their candidate is stupid and ignorant," her words shamed her daughter a little bit, "Even if they are, you know, stupid and ignorant." 

"Who? The candidate who is stupid and ignorant or the people wearing his button?" Jilliann asked, stopping in her tracks. She was serious. 

"Oh, both, I imagine," her mother sighed, looked up and nudged her daughter forward. 

Looking up, the young girl gave her mother a contemplative look and decided to change the subject all together. "When are we meeting daddy?" 

"Now, he's over there at the coffee shop with Mr. Lyman. See? Look over there," the mother knelt down and pointed toward Josh and Mark who were barely twenty feet away. 

"Daddy!" the young girl shrieked and bolted down the sidewalk toward her father. 

Josh glanced at Mark and saw how proud this man was of his little girl. Jilliann bounded up to her dad and threw her arms around his neck. 

"Jillian, love of my life and bane of your mother's existence, what are you doing?" Mark said as he pulled a grinning Jilliann onto his lap. 

She took a deep breath, "Well, daddy, I must say not everyone in Philadelphia is as smart as we hoped. Just now, there was this guy, he looked really important but he was wearing a button for that Other Guy!" She stuck out her tongue and made a face. "I tried to tell him that was just dumb but mom made me stop," Jilliann nodded her head solemnly as if the whole thing was her great chance gone wrong by big bad mom. 

"Well, my dear, I'm sure you'll live to fight another day, especially since you are a rather energy-sucking eight years old. Now, where did you leave your mother's corpse?" Mark pretended to look all around the area. Jilliann grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. 

"She's coming. Nathan's still got his sucker but I gave mine away to a girl in the waiting room before we left. She looked scared. Cause you know Daddy, getting a checkup and shots is serious business." 

Mark laughed and set Jillian down on her own feet so he could introduce her to Josh. 

"Jilliann, do you know who this is?" 

"Well, duh dad," she stuck out her hand for Josh to shake it, "Hi. I'm Jilliann Eleanor Ellroy and you are Josh Lyman, Deputy Chief of Staff for President Bartlet. You went to Harvard and Yale. You knew my daddy before my mommy made an honest man out of him. Oh, and Donna Moss is your assistant and she's a miracle, according to daddy," she ticked off facts she knew of Josh on her fingers. "Now, Daddy thinks you do a good job and Mommy does too, although she thinks it's really funny when you go on TV." 

"Really, why is that?" Josh queried, amazed at what this pint-sized politico knew of him. 

"Because you give Jon Stewart something to pick on besides, you know, republicans," Jilliann giggled, "and she threatens Daddy that if he forgets to bring her flowers once in awhile she's going to start up the Philadelphia chapter of the Josh Lyman fan club." 

"You mean to tell me there's no Josh Lyman fan club in Philadelphia right now?" Josh feigned shock. 

"No. Sorry," Jilliann shook her head. "Well, anyway, since Mommy already has Daddy, I figured I'd just start it myself, you know, for practice." 

"Practice for what?" Josh asked as a smile crept across his face. 

"Well, see that little boy right there? That's Nathaniel Kennedy Ellroy, my little brother," she pointed to the curly haired sleeping boy draped across his mother's lap. He was drooling and he had bits of a sticky red sucker stuck to his mouth. "He's gonna be president someday and I'm gonna be the one to get him elected." 

"Don't you want to be president?" Josh asked. 

"Yeah, I thought about it, you know, a while, but I decided against it. I'm too, what do you call it Daddy?" 

"Militant," Mark said as he sipped his coffee, "Militant but cute." 

"Oh yeah, a 'pitbull with a bow', right mom?" 

"Absolutely, Jilliann," her mother smiled down at her. 

Josh enjoyed the rest of his meeting with Mark and his family. Jilliann proceeded to entertain/inform Josh about the top three issues facing voters, not only in Philadelphia, but also in Pennsylvania. 

Spending the rest of his last day away from Donna with a family like this made it easier and tougher on his emotions, all at the same time. These were wonderful people and it threw into sharp relief what it was waiting for him in DC. A few hours with this energetic family reminded him, again, how precious life really was. 

As he tried opening his hotel door, repeatedly, with that annoying plastic credit card thingy, his thoughts turned to family. So many people he loved, or could have loved if they'd lived, never left Germany. Strange ironies, like that, didn't escape him anymore. To him, Donna's life was beginning to symbolize more than he ever could have imagined all those years ago in Manchester when an energetic blonde pushed her way into a job. 

He dropped his coat on the hotel's gaudy bedspread and wandered the room gathering his stuff. His original flight had him leaving in the morning for DC, but he got an earlier flight and would be home by midnight. He was going to surprise Donna and was looking forward to it. He looked at himself in the mirror. Things change fast, in a flash, and he wasn't willing to miss out on an opportunity to spend even a few hours with her. 

Slipping out of his suit and tie he opted for his nicely worn jeans, a white T-shirt, and the black cashmere pullover his mother sent him years ago for a birthday. It really was soft and Donna's apparent affection for it had not escaped his attention. He assumed she liked it because whenever he wore it she usually found ways to snuggle up next to him with alarming frequency. 

He heard somewhere women were like cats, well if that were true, Donna turned into an attention hungry feline when he wore it. Understanding this, it wasn't really a big shock to find that sweater packed in his bag. He was nearly ready to go to the airport when he heard his cell phone ring. 

Looking at the caller ID he furrowed his brows, "Margaret?" 

"Josh. I'm here with Carol and we've got to square away the details of the party with you." 

"It's after eight on a Sunday night. Don't you have, like, other stuff to do?" 

"We've had to squeeze this in around, you know, running the country. Listen up, we've got the Savoy Room reserved for 75 on Saturday night. We could invite the bulk of DC, and they'd show up for her, not you, but they'd do it for her. But we figured she'd appreciate a smaller, more intimate celebration. Don't forget, it's this Saturday night. The caterers and decorators have lined up the usual, but you know, the usual is pretty expensive, unless you know, we, and by 'we' I mean the U.S. Government, are paying the bill. So, I need to know how you want to pay for it. Mrs. Moss offered but I didn't tell her the extent to which the bill will run. Donna has your credit card numbers on file but I figured she'd catch on if I went looking for them, so I need those numbers from you to process everything. I mean, they could just bill us, but Donna might find it in the mail and I know you'd rather just get this taken care of properly." 

"Uh, okay." 

"Next, your new suit is finished at the tailor's. Charlie said he'd pick up yours when he gets his, so no worries there. Flowers and music choices are being faxed to your hotel now. If you can't decide just send it back blank and we'll pick. Really, you may want to go that route anyway." 

"Uh, okay. Hey, Margaret," Josh asked. 

"Good choice," Margaret barreled on. "Next, now dress is mid-range formal. Do you want me to get a new dress for Donna or do you want me to go undercover and pilfer her closet? You'll be in a new suit, which is a big deal for, you know, you, so we figured it'd be a nice symbolic gesture for this 'new beginning' to include a new dress for her." 

"Well, I suppose if I've got a new suit," Josh tried to interject. 

"Excellent. My friend Rita, you know the one who works on organizing State Dinners, well, her sister works at Calvin Klein and she's got a few choices lined up. At this moment a shimmering turquoise Calvin Klein sleeveless floor length gown is our first choice, but we're not sure. We were thinking floor length would be best, you know, to cover any scars in case Donna would be self conscious. But really Josh, Donna will glow on Saturday night." 

He heard her take a deep breath, gearing up for another lengthy one-sided discussion. 

"Now, the most important detail in all of this is for you." 

"What? It sounds like you two have this thing organized down to the last spoon and disco ball." 

"Be serious Josh, it's unanimous. Like we've got CJ, Toby, Charlie, Zoey, Mrs. Bartlet and Sam, backing us on this: you need to keep your mouth closed on this Josh. CJ says, and this is a direct quote, 'No swaggering more than, well, you know, usual or you will be uninvited' end quote." 

"But it's my party!" 

"Actually Josh, you are just paying for it. It's her party and CJ says you'll be kicked out if you spill the beans and wreck the surprise." 

"Yeah, well you can tell CJ there have been a few developments, so to speak, and I don't think Donna would have as much fun if I wasn't there," Josh was feeling superior on so many levels. 

He heard Margaret pause in frustration. "Josh, hold on, I'm transferring you to CJ." 

Before he could say anything Margaret had put him on hold. Within seconds the line picked up again. 

"Joshua, is it possible you cannot understand simple directions from Margaret?" CJ's tone was rather strained. She'd been under stress lately. 

"Hey CJ, I was just telling Margaret that things are different now between me and Donna, and, you know, she might not have as much fun if I weren't with her at the party!" 

CJ's silence warned him a rant was in his very near future. When she spoke her voice was more quiet and deliberate than he'd imagined it would be. 

"Mi amore, imagine, if you can, a blissfully content Donna. I'm talking Barbie Dream House happy here. This little shindig we're throwing together is 100% for her. Now for reasons most confusing to both Toby and myself, you are the guy she chose. Me, I'd have gone for the bodice-ripping Heathcliff on the moor type, but well, there's no accounting for taste." 

"I'm not saying I don't, you know, finally get it CJ, I'm just saying," Josh's defenses flared as CJ reminded him how close he came to losing Donna, in more than one sense of the word. 

"Joshua, listen to me. I'm going to ask you a few questions now. Whose hand does she want to hold all night? Whose arms does she want twirling her around the dance floor? When she starts to get tired from all the dancing, smiling and crying with joy who do you think she's going to want to lean on? At the end of the night, who is going to carry her shoes and wrap her shoulders to keep warm? It's you, mi amore. It's you and that's all that's going to matter." 

"Josh, for once in your life you need see past the quirks and narcissistic thoughts swirling around your brain and find a way to make this night special for her. You've been given an unbelievable chance, Joshua, a chance some of us lost to unimaginable violence. The person you love is alive and wants to be with you. Wreck this and you are spitting in the faces of the gods." 

Her voice never rose in anger, it was steady and strong. She was deadly serious. Josh got it. 

"I promise. Tell Margaret my credit cards are hers," Josh quietly replied as he waited to get transferred back to Carol and Margaret. 

********** 

Sunday Night  
Donna's Apartment  
8pm 

Red or pink? Donna had the serious challenge of choosing which nail polish color would look best on her newly pedicured toes. Her weekend was coming to a close. She'd be going in to work tomorrow and then it would be all business. Silly things, like painting her toenails, were saved for the weekends. Looking at the clock she figured Josh would be calling soon. 

Settling down in front of the TV, she set her cell on the cushion next to her and flicked on the news. Click. Click. Click. Ugh. Sunday night TV sucks, she thought sadly. Not that she'd been able to see much TV before her Middle East trip, but she'd had more than enough after. Looking around the living room she knew she should clean up. Josh was coming home tomorrow and she just liked having the place clean. Nah. She'd find a way to get Josh to help her clean. She turned on Pride and Prejudice and curled deep into the cushions. She may have seen this film a zillion times but it was better than any of her other options at this point. Plus, she knew Josh didn't love it, so watching it now would have to hold her over for awhile. She smiled as she watched. She really liked this part. 

Elizabeth was traveling with her aunt and uncle, after refusing Mr. Darcy's offer of marriage of course, and found herself wandering his grounds at Pemberley. Donna's eyes were heavy and her thoughts drifted back to the weekend she and Josh spent watching the film together three weeks ago on her couch... 

"God, look at those grounds. Pemberley is so pretty. It's sort of tamed but wild at heart, just like he is," Donna expounded on the deliciousness that was Mr. Darcy. 

"So, she's wandering the house and grounds that could have been hers if she'd accepted Mr. FancyPants's proposal?" 

"Yes." Donna slid her toes under Josh's legs as he sat on the couch. 

"But she turned him down and no one knows he asked her, cause, you know, who'd want to admit to anyone they got shot down." 

"Sure. Shh. This next part is freaking awesome," Donna patted Josh on the arm he had stretched out along the back of the couch. 

"Oh what, does FancyPants show up and surprise her?" 

"Josh. Watch. Watch and learn." 

Donna raptly focused on the scene. Mr. Darcy was crossing his grounds and stopped, all a flutter, in front of a small pond. He dove in. 

"Hey, Donna, is that what you meant by there's not a moor but there is a pond?" 

She smiled, answering his question. 

"You've got to be kidding me," Josh whined. 

"Hush Josh." 

Donna looked over at Josh, her eyes full of mirth. He was barely putting up with all of her gushing and staring and smiling, especially since it wasn't directed at him. 

"Josh, you were right. Now watch." 

Elizabeth looked up to see a half-dressed Mr. Darcy striding up the grass in her direction. Neither had seen the other there. She yelped when the two characters saw each other. 

"Yeah, I'd say she looks kinda surprised to see him," Josh nodded. 

"Oh she is! Look at him! He's so hot Josh, I mean really, she's just staring at him and I bet if Jane Austen were around today she'd write something about Elizabeth's burning desire to throw her arms around him and kiss that spot on his neck where he shirt was open. She'd run her hands through his wet hair and feel the heat radiate off his body through the cotton of her dress," Donna rambled on. 

"Ewww, Donna. How much do you think about this story? I thought this was literature, not some trashy romance novel." 

"We all have a Mr. Darcy, Josh. Every straight woman in the English speaking world has a Mr. Darcy of her own. He's the man who tempts her and pisses her off at the same time. He's the man who inspires her and battles with her. He's the man who gets her, respects her. He's the man she feels like killing one minute and ravishing in bed the next," Donna's voice was low and smooth and hypnotic in his ear. He was rather quiet. 

Donna looked over at Josh. He was staring intently at her. A single eyebrow was raised. He held his breath and something between a smile and a smirk was plastered on his face. Looking at his reaction to her rant she felt the blush rise in her cheeks. Her own breathing felt a little raspy in her ears. 

"So, Josh," her eyes sparkled, "care to guess who's my Mr. Darcy?" 

Josh's eyes widened. Donna pulled her feet out from under Josh and slid over so she was facing him. She leaned across his body and put her left hand on his right knee. She raised herself up slowly until her face was even with his. Reaching out tenderly, she ran her fingertip along his neck and watched him shiver at her touch. His breath caught imperceptibly in his throat when she did it again. 

Josh took a deep breath, running his tongue over his bottom lip. He reached behind Donna's head and ran his fingers up into her hair, pulling her face closer. 

Her pulse danced in her throat, anticipating Josh's lips meeting some part of her. 

She let her eyes slide closed. She trusted him. A warm smile spread across her face when she felt his breath hovering across her lips. He was making her wait, anticipate, and she relished every second of it. 

"Donnatella," he whispered her name like a prayer, seeking her lips with his. 

There had been kissing in their recent past, innocent, tender sweet kisses. Kisses of support and newfound love. Now, tonight on her lumpy comfy couch with Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet mooning at each other in the background, Donna's mind opened to just how much Josh wanted her and how very much she wanted him back. 

Melting together they lost all track of time. Donna was in a delicious free fall. Everything seemed to be going fast and slow at the same time. She couldn't touch enough of him. She couldn't kiss him deeply enough. Her hands moved constantly tracing patterns up and over his strong chest. She reveled in the heat radiating off his body through the fine fabric of his cashmere sweater. 

Her head was spinning. Every kiss, every touch, every time she felt him breathe her name, her emotions multiplied and welled up inside. The energy of everything between them, the attraction, the laughter, the love, their history, all of it swirled together. Tears spilled from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks and onto his face too. It was more than she could stand. She felt her breath start hitching in her throat as the tears continued to roll. This feeling, this intimate communion, this overwhelming joy at being alive, was consuming her. She gripped his arms more tightly. 

She felt him pull back and look at her. 

"Donna?" he blinked and focused on her, his voice concerned. 

She struggled to bring herself back under control. 

"Wow, Donna, I know I've been known to make girls cry, but this is kinda crazy, don't you think?" 

His attempt at humor was either good enough or so bad that it did the trick anyway. Donna laughed and wiped at her eyes. 

"Oh my God, Josh," she laughed out loud, "I'm sorry. Here I am, in the middle of the greatest kiss of my life, and I break down into tears just as it was getting really really good." She took a deep breath and let it out, resting her forehead on his. 

He pulled her into a strong embrace. 

"Hey, Donna, if you break down into tears every time we kiss, I'm not sure what people will think. I won't be able to take you on a date, or walk down the street. CJ might chase after me, thinking I'm being mean to you. Sam will call and lecture me. Toby will glare. Will might fret. It's scary." 

"Josh," she swatted at him and curled into his body closer than before. She let her breathing even out and felt her tears dried up nicely. 

"I'm not sure you understand how very close you are to getting very lucky tonight Joshua. Don't wreck it by, you know, being you," she murmured into his sweater. "Oh, and I freaking love this sweater. Never take it off. Ever. You have to live in this sweater, or, you know, get like seven of them so you have one for every day of the week." 

"So no suits then?" 

"No, you have to wear suits at work. These sweaters, these are for me," she lovingly ran her hand across the fabric. "They are for me to curl up in when you come home," Donna yawned without really understanding the depths to which her words could be taken. 

"Will you be stealing and wearing said sweaters or will you just surgically attach yourself to me whenever I happen to be wearing one around you?" 

Donna looked up at Josh. He was grinning down on her. Oh crap, Donna thought, ego alert: code red. 

"Stuff it Lyman, I know where your little black book is and I've got a really nice box of fireplace matches. If you don't watch it, those mostly empty pristine pages will go the way of Watergate documents." 

It was Josh's turn to laugh. Donna loved the feeling of hearing his laugh and heartbeat mixed together in her ear. She sighed contentedly and continued holding on to him, lazily running her hand along his chest, over the place of his scar. They were both quiet for a moment. 

"Hey Donna, do you actually think I'm going to need that book?" 

Reaching for him again, Donna smiled. 

********** 

Sunday Night  
Donna's Apartment  
11:45 p.m. 

He unlocked her apartment door and found her asleep on the couch, the menu for Pride and Prejudice was looping over and over on the TV. Donna had fallen asleep watching her movie and now the menu screen was playing over and over and over. Good lord, she really did watch this thing for fun. He shook his head, smiling as he put down his bags. 

He walked to where she was and ran his fingertips across her hair and down her shoulder until he reached her blanket. He tugged it up closer to her chin. Sleepily she nestled in further as a hint of a smile crossed her face. She didn't wake, perhaps she was dreaming. She was smiling and that made him glad. 

Looking around he noticed the signs of a person who'd spent most of her weekend settled in one room. A few get well cards and plants were still in the window. An empty plate with the remains of a salad and grilled chicken was on the end table. His slippers and old Yale Law sweatshirt were in a heap on the big comfy chair. A few bottles of nail polish, her cell phone, her cordless phone, a mug of cider, and the remote were cluttering her usually clean coffee table. He went to the end of the couch where her head rested on her bed pillow and looked down on her sleeping form. 

Toeing off his shoes he gently lifted her head and slid underneath, resting her head and pillow down on his lap. She stirred but did not seem to wake. He wanted a few minutes alone with her before he woke her up. He liked watching her sleep. He liked her all sorts of ways, but a sleeping peaceful Donna calmed him and reminded him about what was right in the world. Tonight was no exception. She wore her "Death Wears a Cute Bow" T-shirt and a pair of his flannel pajama pants. 

He watched her chest rise and fall with each breath. God, each breath was a miracle, as far as he was concerned. So much of everything was a miracle. 

********** 

Sunday Night  
Donna's Apartment  
11:45pm 

Donna was still asleep with her head on his lap. He smiled as he watched her moving under the blanket. She was stretching her recovering leg as she slept. He didn't want to wake her just yet. He reached for the remote and tried to change the channel to ESPN. 

Somehow Donna's insufferable movie started up again. Josh started pushing buttons on the remote, but it was no good. Somehow that crazy film was going to play itself out, no matter how many buttons he pushed. 

It was a scene near the end of the film. Mr. FancyPants and his curly haired friend had come back. Apparently the curly haired guy was in love with HotChick's older sister. Now all of them were walking down this muddy looking path to nowhere. 

Oh yeah, Josh remembered this part of the movie well. 

********** 

Three Weeks Earlier  
Donna's Apartment 

"Josh!" Donna was almost jumping up and down in her seat. 

"What the hell, Donna? Are you okay? Be careful!" he looked over at her. 

"Watch. Watch. Watch. This is the part I've been waiting for!" Donna smiled. 

"If that's so, why didn't we just fast forward through the first ten hours and just watch this last bit?" Josh queried. 

"This movie would not have taken us ten hours Josh, but as you recall we got sidetracked four or five times," Donna's eyes twinkled. 

"Hey, I'm all for getting sidetracked right now," Josh hoped aloud. 

Donna didn't respond. She kept watching HotChick and Mr. FancyPants walk down a dirty road. Josh let his attention drift to the screen. Oh, hey, they were actually talking and junk. Hmmmm. Finally seems like those two crazy kids were gonna get together. He looked at Donna. Her face was all like lit up and she was grinning. 

When the scene ended Donna flopped back against the couch cushions, smiling like an idiot. 

"Oh happy!" Donna mumbled to herself. 

"So HotChick and Mr. FancyPants are going to live happily ever after?" Josh slid across to Donna and wrapped his arms around her waist. He was still hopeful he could distract Donna. 

She blinked at him like a baby deer. "Hey Josh, there's like just a few minutes left. When it's done, if you are a good boy, you'll get a reward," she licked her lips seductively. 

He sat up, threw his arm behind her on the couch, and glued his eyes to the screen. He didn't say a word. 

Donna sighed happily, drawing patterns on Josh's knee, while they finished the movie. 

Donna clapped when the screen faded to black. 

"So does HotChick become Mrs. HotChick FancyPants?" Josh asked as he traced patterns on Donna's shoulder. 

"Yep, she and Mr. FancyPants live blissfully at Pemberley forever and ever," Donna crawled into Josh's lap, straddling his hips with her knees. "Now, I believe good sir, you deserve a reward," Donna murmured as she leaned in to kiss him. 

********** 

Monday Morning  
Donna's Apartment  
12:15 am 

Donna's eyes cracked open a fraction. She noticed the film was still on. She also felt her head on her pillow was also atop something else. Josh. Josh?!? She was sleeping on her pillow, which was also on top of Josh's leg. If Josh's leg is here then the rest of him must be here too, she figured amidst the spiderwebs in her brain. And if Josh is here that means he took an earlier flight. Donna liked what that meant. 

Why he was watching Pride and Prejudice, she had no idea. It didn't matter. He was home and snuggled up with her. She was going to let him surprise her, or at least make it easier on him. He wasn't known for being able to pull off much, bad poker face and all. 

She stretched out, still faking sleep, and curled around so she faced his chest. Oh happiness, he was wearing her favorite sweater. God, if he only knew how hot he looked when he wore it. She wasn't about to tell though, a Josh who knew he was that hot was a dangerous Josh. 

She felt him rest his hand on her head, playing lightly with her hair. She breathed deeply, taking in the smell of him. He smelled like soap and warmth. She listened to him breathe. He was actually watching the end of the film. There wasn't much left, he must have hit a button and been unable to change the channel. She hoped he'd wake her up soon. Waiting was getting unbearable. 

She heard Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth declare their love for each other and share their mutual embarrassment at their earlier behavior toward the other. Donna was getting impatient. She mumbled in her 'sleep' and curled her fingers around Josh's belt. He breathed in sharply at her touch. He didn't move to wake her though. Wow, Donna thought, he's got willpower tonight. 

It didn't take long; Donna had upped the ante and had nuzzled her head into Josh's sweater, still 'asleep.' Josh started pushing the buttons on the remote. She assumed he wanted to shut the thing off. 

Donna rolled onto her back and looked up at Josh silently. His face was all contorted with effort, apparently the remote was winning again. 

He must have felt her giggle because he looked down into her very awake, very smiling eyes. 

"Hey," he must have forgotten the remote. 

"Hey," she smiled up at him. "You're home early," she declared reaching up for him. 

He pulled her pillow out from under her head and helped her sit up. 

"Yeah, seems Philadelphia isn't as far as one might imagine," Josh ran his hands up and down her arms. 

"So what are we gonna do with all this extra time?" Donna mused flirtatiously. 

Josh's eyes darkened quickly. Oh, that's a good idea, Donna thought to herself. 

Her pulse quickened as he reached for the hem of her T-shirt. She grabbed his sweater in big handfuls. "Bedroom, Josh, right now," Donna's eyes reflected the desire she saw in Josh's eyes. 

He wrapped his hands around her waist and drew lazy circles with his thumbs across her stomach. She started tugging on his sweater, loving it but wanting it off his body as quickly as possible. 

He chuckled as he lifted her up, "I thought that was your favorite sweater." 

"Oh, for sure it is, really. I just," she was struggling to get it over his head because his arms were still holding her close while his thumbs continued circling on her belly. It was all very distracting. Donna couldn't get her words together. 

Josh stopped moving his thumbs lifted his sweater up and over his head. Working fast, Donna did the same with his T-shirt. She admired him for a second before devouring his mouth with her own. 

She felt his smile spread across his face. Yeah, they would find some way to spend the extra hours until they had to be back at work in the morning. Josh lifted Donna up in his arms and carried her toward her bedroom. 

Oh, they'd find something to do. 

********** 

Tuesday Morning  
White House  
Senior Staff Meeting  
8 a.m. 

Josh sighed. CJ was saying something. He saw her lips moving. He knew she was speaking and he hoped she wouldn't ask him anything because he had no idea what had happened in the last ten minutes. 

CJ noticed. 

"Joshua," she snapped her fingers impatiently, "Hey, you with us?" A tiny glimmer of laughter escaped her eyes. 

"Well, yeah, of course CJ," Josh mumbled and snapped to attention. 

"Great. We're done here. Josh, stick around for a minute would you?" CJ ended the meeting. 

Toby gave Josh a look as he left the office. 

CJ shut the door. 

"Hey, mi amore, you know the thing?" 

"Saturday?" 

"Yes. The Thing on Saturday. Don't you think Donna will get suspicious if you keep wandering around here in a daze?" 

"Yeah," Josh sighed. His thoughts were drifting back to her in bed this morning. Yeah, that was worth drifting off to remember. 

"Josh!" CJ yelled. Her eyes flared but softened once she made a rather interesting connection. "So those 'developments' involving you and Donna aren't, you know, filling up your mind too much are they?" CJ snickered as she walked around to the front of her desk. 

"Um yeah, huh?" Josh looked at her confused. 

"I'm happy for you Josh. Truly, I am. I am also counting on you to keep The Thing on Saturday a secret. Do you know why?" She put her hand on his shoulder, "What's our goal? What's the thing everyone from Mrs. Bartlet on down have been working towards the last few weeks?" 

"A blissfully Barbie-Dream-House-Happy kind of Donna," Josh responded focusing on the conversation at hand. 

"Get out of here, you've got a meeting with the party leaders, like, right now," CJ ushered him out of her office. 

"If you make it to Saturday without cracking it'll be a miracle," CJ murmured softly as she ushered him out the door. 

********** 

Thursday Afternoon  
White House  
Donna's Office  
3pm 

"Josh Lyman," Donna answered the phone while shuffling messages for Josh. 

"Hi sweetie! It's me," her mom trilled into the phone. 

"Hey mom, what's up?" Donna's mind was racing on her to do list but she was glad to hear her mother's voice. 

"Did I tell you that nice Mr. McGarry called? Well, first a nice woman named Margaret called but then she put Mr. McGarry through. Do you know what he wanted? He wanted to invite us to Washington for the weekend so we could see the sights and spend a little time with you before work got any crazier. Wasn't that nice?" 

"Wow, actually, yeah. Leo's been doing all sorts of things since he got out of the hospital, I didn't think arranging travel plans for my parents would be something he'd do, but he's been all about connecting with those he loves since he had his heart attack." 

"Well, I'm sure dear, coming close to losing one's life makes one really reach out in thanksgiving when they get another chance. You know that. Anyway, we'll be flying into town on Friday night, rather late in my opinion, but one doesn't argue with Mr. McGarry. He's got us set up on some private tours around the Monuments and we're got reservations to meet you at the Metropolitan for dinner around 7pm Saturday night." 

"Do you need me to pick you and Daddy up?" Donna asked rearranging the picture frames on her desk. 

"Oh no dear, we're getting picked up by a car and a driver!" her mother exclaimed. 

Donna was glad, she and Josh had plans on Friday night and although she would have changed them for her parents, she was glad she didn't have to do so. 

"So, Donna, how are things with you and Josh?" Her mother's voice had that 'tell me now or I'll send my spies' kind of tone in her voice. 

"Really well Mom, thanks, but I've got to go. Josh will be back soon and I've got to give him the talking points on the new transportation bill. I will see you guys on Saturday night. You know the Metropolitan is a dress up sort of club right? Don't forget to pack a suit for Dad," Donna smiled. Her mother probably went a searching on the Internet to research the places Leo would be sending them. Chances are she already knew what Donna was reminding her to do. 

"Oh that's a good idea!" her mother gushed. "I'll be sure to do that right away. Bye dear." Her mom wished her well and hung up the phone. 

Donna's mind jumped back into the pile of work on her desk. For some reason both Margaret and Carol had been too busy this week and both had asked Donna for a hand. Donna didn't mind, as she liked helping out. Sighing a little bit she refocused herself. She had a lot to do if she was going to have fun this weekend. 

********** 

Saturday Morning  
Donna's Apartment  
10 a.m. 

She was still in bed. Josh was still in bed. They were both still in bed. It was good. The soft flannel of her sheets felt soft under her belly and Josh's warm arm draped across her back felt good. Last night was ten kinds of good and today she'd be able to relax with him until they had to go to dinner with her parents. All those hours she'd spent working during the week had resulted in, miraculously, an empty schedule until Josh had Senior Staff on Monday morning. 

Her phone rang. Josh stirred some. 

"Go back to sleep Josh, I'll get it." Donna leaned over to her bedside table and grabbed her cordless phone. 

"Hello," she murmured. 

"Hey kiddo! It's Dad. We made it to DC last night and are off to see the sights. Just wanted to say hello. Ouch!" her father yelped. 

"What's the matter Daddy?" Donna started waking up. 

"Oh, your mother just caught me. She told me not to call you so early but I figured my little girl wouldn't still be in bed on a glorious Saturday morning. You weren't still in bed were you?" 

Donna covered the phone receiver and yawned. "I'm up Dad. No worries. What's the first stop on your tour?" 

"Well that new World War II memorial was all over the news back home. I want to see that first but we're going wherever your mom told Mr. McGarry's driver to take us. He's right nice, Mr. McGarry that is. Our hotel room is," he was interrupted. 

"Hi honey, it's Mom. We've got to go. Your father was not supposed to call but he snuck away from me and turned on his cell phone. We'll leave you two alone and see you kids at dinner tonight." 

Donna heard her father defending himself in the background. 

"Ok, Mom. Thanks. We'll see you tonight." Donna hung up the phone and rolled back to where Josh was sleeping. God, she could spend the day doing this. If she were lucky, she would. 

********** 

Saturday Afternoon  
Donna's Apartment  
4:30 p.m. 

"Josh!" Donna hollered toward the living room, "We've got to get moving. We need to be at the Metropolitan for drinks at 6. Our dinner reservation is for 7." 

Josh covered the phone with his hand and hollered back, "Yeah, I'm on it Donna. Just let me finish this call." 

"Now do you have your story straight Josh?" CJ whispered into the phone. 

"Why are you whispering CJ?" 

"Josh! Shush! She'll hear you. Ok, I've got Congressman Skinner set to call Donna's home line and ask for you. The two of you are going to have a conversation, at the end of which, you will have to take an emergency meeting with him at the Savoy at 6," CJ was having a lot of fun with this undercover espionage stuff. 

"Yeah, got it, gotta go. We're going to the Metropolitan tonight with Donna's parents," Josh made sure to say that last part a little bit loudly. 

He closed his cell phone and got up to get ready. He would have to look nice, just not for what Donna expected. 

A few minutes later the call from Congressman Skinner came and five minutes later Josh and Donna were headed to the White House to get the notes and files Josh would need for his 'emergency meeting' with Matt Skinner. Josh knew Donna liked Matt and that little bit of info alone was working in favor of the whole plan unfolding smoothly. 

********** 

Saturday Night  
The White House Communications Bullpen  
5:15 p.m.  


"Josh, are you sure you are going to make it to dinner on time?" Donna asked walking him out the door. 

"Oh sure, Matt and I have probably got this thing in the bag. We just need to find a way to get to Congressman Clark, he's not wild on this bi-partisan plan and he's got the votes we need." He wrapped his scarf around his neck and Donna tucked it into his overcoat. He leaned in close to her and burrowed his hands down into her coat pockets, pulling out her bare hands and warming them with his breath. "I'll see you later, I promise." 

She looked at him, slightly worried. 

"No worries Donna, I'll meet you and your parents for dinner. Drinks, I'll miss, dinner I won't." He smiled at her and shoved his hands deep into his own pockets. Turning quickly, he left for his meeting at the Savoy. She watched his car pull away from the White House. 

********** 

Saturday Night  
The White House Chief of Staff's Office  
5:20 p.m. 

"Hello, CJ Cregg's office," Margaret answered. 

"I've got her phone," Josh spoke the words that set the next stage of the plan in motion. 

"Copy that," Margaret took her subterfuge seriously. "Proceed to the Savoy. Keep this line open in case we need to call you." 

"Uh, sure Margaret. Good luck," Josh chuckled as he hung up the phone. 

********** 

Saturday Night  
The White House Communications Bullpen  
5:25 pm 

Donna was waiting at her desk for the security desk to call her. She figured she'd work a bit until her parents showed up at the gate. With Josh out fixing whatever needed fixing, she called her parents to come and pick her up. Her office area was dark and she wasn't really working all that much, shuffling paper mostly. Her mind was somewhere else. 

She was startled when Margaret ran, breathless, into the bullpen. 

"Donna?" she called out. 

"Margaret? What's going on?" Donna stood up, concerned. 

"Did Josh get a hold of you? He's sort of walked into something he can't handle and needs you!" Margaret looked really upset. 

"No, wait, where's my phone? Oh crap, did I leave it at home?" Donna searched her jacket and purse. She thought she left it in her coat pocket. 

"Never mind all that Donna, Josh called CJ's office. He needs you at the Savoy right now." 

"The Savoy? I'm not dressed for that!" Donna looked down at her simple gray shift dress. It was nice enough for work and the Metropolitan but not the Savoy. She had maybe one or two dresses that were nice enough for a Saturday night at the Savoy. 

"Well, he needs you like, right now," Margaret's tone was as urgent as Donna had ever heard. 

"I don't even have a car!" Donna worried. 

"Carol is out front with a car," Margaret hurried Donna out of the bullpen and toward the exit. 

Donna jumped when she saw Carol pull up like a bat out of hell. 

"Get in Donna! I called CJ and she said she had a new dress in her office she had been considering for the next State Dinner. I've got it here with me. It will be good enough for the Savoy," Carol's voice was just as rushed as Margaret's. 

Donna buckled up and held on. Good lord, how badly had Josh messed things up? 

**********  
Saturday Night  
Savoy Room  
7 p.m. 

Donna walked out of the women's room wearing the shimmering sleeveless Ralph Lauren dress Carol had handed her when she dropped Donna at the door to the Savoy. She was frustrated with Josh, but god, this dress was amazing. It kept distracting her from being annoyed with Josh. 

She dialed Josh with Carol's cell phone as she walked toward the specific ballroom the stately usher in the reception area indicated upon her arrival. 

"Carol?" Josh sounded confused. It was loud wherever he was. 

"No Josh, it's me. I'm here and I'm coming to you." 

"Donna, thank god!" 

"Josh! What did you do?" Donna pleaded, "I am so late to dinner with my parents, which you bagged out of by the way. How could you mess up a meeting like this? You had Matt with you! I mean come on! You're going to miss dinner, which by the way, my father would say 'says a lot about a man, you know Donna,' and now you get yourself in trouble with the Congressman and I am the one who has to come fix everything. I swear Josh, if this dress wasn't so, you know, delicious, I'd leave you here to learn a lesson all on your own. Of course, if I did that CJ would own your backside for a month and well, since I prefer to 'own your backside' I'll just chock this up in the 'Josh Owes Donna Another Backrub' category." She took a deep breath, "Josh? Are you there?" Donna neared the door of the ballroom. 

"Yeah, what did you say? I couldn't hear you. Just get in here. I'm freaking out," Josh murmured. His voice did have a nervous edge to it. 

"Yeah, I'm walking in now. Meet me near the door and we'll talk strategy," Donna pushed the heavy door open and walked in the room. 

Light from a spotlight filled Donna's wide blinking eyes. A harp trilled and a gorgeous clear voice sang out, "Amado Mio..." 

Everyone in the room was looking at her. A nervous smile crossed her face. Had she walked in on someone's introduction? Every muscle in her body was frozen, her senses doing their best to figure out what the hell was happening. Looking around she saw the faces of the people most dear to her. Her parents were smiling at her. Out of the corner of her eye Donna saw the President laugh with delight as the First Lady jabbed him in the ribs. Everyone was donning dresses and black suits. They were holding champagne. There was music and there were tables dressed to the nines. Oh holy god, this was a party. This party was for her. 

Donna's nervous smiled widened as she slowly backed out of the room. She closed the door and spun to her right, throwing herself up against the wall. Her heart and stomach were in her throat. It's hard to breathe with all your internal organs in the way. Carol's cell phone felt very heavy in her hand. 

Her mother wanted a party. Donna agreed. She remembered acquiescing, thinking a little thank you party would be nice. They could have it in the bullpen or something. Punch, peanuts, maybe some music on the speaker system. Never, never, never had she imagined the Savoy, all the people in the world she loved, including, oh my god, the President, champagne, sparkling dresses and suits, and was that Pink Martini playing on the stage? How? How did her mother pull this together? Margaret was involved. CJ, dear lord, who else? Josh! Where was Josh? Cell phone. She was still holding it. 

"Josh?" Donna squeaked into the phone. 

Silence. 

"Josh?" Donna's voice raised in urgent alarm. "Are you there?" 

The music wafted through the door and Donna could feel the beat thumping through the wall into her spine. Josh was not on the other end of the line. She put her hands over her rapidly beating heart, willing it to calm down. 

She felt an arm brush up against hers as someone joined her on the wall. Looking to her left Josh's sparkling eyes met hers. He was wearing a new suit, a really really good suit. He looked like an angel come to rescue her from.from what she didn't know. She was cold and his arm was warm and he was talking to her. 

"Hey, we got a party going on in there. Wanna come?" He nodded his head toward the ballroom she'd just fled. 

"What?" Donna still had the squeaking thing in her voice. 

"A party. A shin dig. A brou-ha-ha," a smile played across Josh's lips. 

"Huh?" Donna's shock and bewilderment was still manifesting itself in very small words. 

He moved to be directly in front of her. She looked at him. That was not the suit he was wearing when he left her at the White House. This was a new suit. His eyes were warm and she locked in on them. They were like some sort of shelter in a storm. She felt his warm hands travel from her shoulders down until they reached her shaking hands. Taking her cell phone from her death grip, he slipped it in her clutch and wove his left hand into her right. 

"Josh?!" Donna's voice was returning to the neighborhood of normal. "What did you do?" Donna nodded toward the ballroom. 

"This? Oh this was nothing. Your mom called me on my cell and said you wanted to have a party, to like, thank everyone who supported you after the bombing. So, I gave her Margaret and Carol's numbers and told them to plan something nice." 

"The Savoy?" Donna's voice was doing that really high pitch thing for which Josh was rather famous. 

"Hey, seems like people around here think you are pretty special, you know, to book the Savoy and hire Pink Martini to come all the way from Portland, Oregon to play for your party," Josh nodded his head in mock seriousness. 

"That's really them? Pink Martini?" Donna's color was returning, as was her regular voice? 

Josh nodded. "So, like, do you wanna go to your own party?" He stood up straight, letting go of her hands. She stood up straight, too, her body mimicking his. He went to put his hand on her back, hoping to lead her back through the heavy doors to the roomful of expectant guests. Once she got his hand in hers, she wouldn't let go. Instead she tucked their clasped hands behind her back. She wasn't going to let go of his hand and she knew she'd need him to guide her a bit so she'd actually, you know, walk through the door. 

She took a deep breath and smiled at him. She nodded. 

"You look gorgeous tonight Donna," he whispered in her ear, "You are going to have so much fun." He kissed her temple and turned them toward the door. 

She held tight to his hand as his pushed open the heavy wood door into the ballroom filled with her friends and loved ones. A real smile spread across her face as the guests clapped and cheered their welcome to her. 

Walking into the room Donna blushed at the applause. She looked around as the tears began to build in her eyes. Her parents were there, not at the Metropolitan waiting for her. CJ's full wattage smile caught Donna's eye. Toby was standing next to her. He had two glasses of champagne in his hands. He must be holding CJ's because she was clapping enthusiastically with both hands above her head. A tiny smile crossed Toby's visage as Josh escorted Donna by him. 

Donna's attention was pulled from CJ and Toby when she heard her name called from the stage. 

"Ladies and gentleman, Donnatella Moss!" the President's regal voice boomed. The crowd cheered loudly until the President motioned for them to be quiet. 

"I'd like to thank all of you for coming tonight. Now, it's my understanding that our dear Donna did not know of this party, so we'll have to forgive her for running out of it just moments ago. Yet, here she is, being escorted to me by the infamous Joshua Lyman. Now Donna," the President made eye contact with her as she made her way toward the stage steps, "I understand you have great powers over that man. You must, because I had to let him fly across the planet to you because he was no use to me at that time. I must say, it was worth it to see the two of you walk across this room together." 

Josh walked a still-in-shock Donna across the stage and pried her hand from his. The President came up and put his arm around her, pulling her close. Donna's eyes watched Josh as he walked to the side of the stage, out of the limelight, to lean against the wall. His arms were crossed across his chest and the look on his face told Donna this was her time and he'd be waiting right there for her. 

"Now, my friends," the President's strong voice pulled Donna's face from Josh and back to his. She watched him speak and felt the warm wool of his suit coat across her bare shoulder. Taking a deep steadying breath she relaxed and let him continue. 

"Months ago our country suffered a great loss at the hands of bitter men who have never known the sweet joy of freedom. We lost friends that day," the President's voice caught in his throat. "And we almost lost Donna." 

Tears welled in her eyes as she watched the President. She was a blink of an eye away from losing it there, on the stage with the President of the United States, in front of a room full of guests. 

"But the Lord blessed us. He gave Donna back to us, as symbol of resilience and love and hope for the future. Her bright smile is ours to keep. Her quick wit and energy are ours to enjoy. Her life, and all the promises of her future, are ours to savor." The crowd interrupted him with joyful clapping. 

President Bartlet turned to address Donna directly. "Donna, my dear, we are so grateful and thankful you are with us today. You represent the best in us. Your idealism and practicality, your humor and patience, which working for that crazy guy over there is most needed." He pointed toward Josh. The crowd laughed. 

"All of these things you bring to us when we need it most. You are destined for greatness Donna. Someday you'll be known, not for working for me for eight years, but for the great things you'll have done in service to this country. You've got a wonderful future Donna, and we are so proud to stand here with you tonight and watch it continue." The President leaned in and kissed her cheek. 

A sneaky tear escaped her eye as she mouthed a grateful thank you to him. 

She was more than startled when he handed her the microphone. She figured he'd walk her off the stage so she could sit down before the entire world spun out from beneath her. 

The crowd cheered and clapped. Donna took a deep breath and tried to think of something to say. What do you say to the people who love you most in the world? What do you say to the friends who carried you when you needed it the most? 

Donna looked across the assembled crowd and smiled. They settled in to hear what she might say. 

"Thank you. Thank you, everyone, for this," Donna's voice wavered. "I, wasn't, I mean, I certainly wasn't expecting this," Donna gestured at the whole thing. "I remember my mother calling me a few weeks ago, suggesting I might want to throw a party to thank all my friends for helping me when I needed it most. I remember thinking, 'Oh I'll make some cookies and we'll have punch and maybe some drinks,' I must say I never considered something at this level!" Donna gushed. 

"You deserve it!" I voice boomed at her from the dimmed room. It sounded sort of like Toby. 

Donna laughed and dropped her head. She rolled the microphone to her other hand. She raised her head and looked out at everyone. Wow. 

"Thank you everyone, for all that you did. This, this, is amazing." The crowd clapped again. 

She looked over to where the President was standing with Josh at the side of the stage. 

"Sir, I must say," her confidence rising, "your staff is better than I expected at conspiracy and subterfuge. I pride myself on usually knowing everything that's going on in the White House. Really, you must know how the assistants keep tabs on absolutely everything. I never would have expected them to be able to pull this off under my nose," she grinned at him. 

Donna paused for a moment to collect her thoughts. When she spoke her words lilted softly in the ears of everyone in the room. 

"There are a lot of things I never expected but for which I hoped," her voice serious and methodical, it was as if the words were flowing from somewhere in her subconscious. "Years ago I walked away from a life I was expecting to be wonderful. When those expectations disappeared, I left Wisconsin in the hope of a new start. Driving across the country I never expected to get a job, I just hoped to get my foot in the door and wish for the best. I just wanted to be near the people who inspired me to leave a horrible situation and search for a better life. I never expected the campaign to be easy, but I worked hard in the hope that the person I believed was best for our country would win." 

The crowd cheered and clapped approvingly. 

"In my life, I never expected to work in a world so fast and complicated. As you know, not all that much is fast or complicated in Wisconsin. No offense, Mom and Dad," Donna smiled. "I hoped my work in life would make a difference. I know now, near the end of this crazy eight-year ride, that in many ways it has. Our work together has made a difference. I look at all of you, my friends, and I'm honored and blessed to live and work with all of you." Donna took a deep breath. Her friends clapped again. 

"When you work in the White House, you don't really expect to have a flourishing social life. You hope to get out the door by midnight knowing full well you're going to be back at 6 a.m. the next day to do it all over again. The people you work with become your family. CJ, Toby, Margaret, Carol, Bonnie, Ginger," Donna's eyes scanned the crowd recognizing her friends. Her eyes widened in shock when they landed on a person in particular. She stopped speaking and grinned from ear to ear. "Sam! Oh my god," Donna's surprise made the crowd laugh. "Sam! You're here!" she blinked back the tears. "Oh my, this is too much. But I have to say this to all of you, you are my family here in Washington. We've traveled the country by plane, train, and automobile, and yes dear Toby, in the bed of a pickup. I'll treasure my years with all of you forever." 

Donna raised herself up tall and began to speak again. Her voice gained strength with each passing moment. 

"Like I said, there were a lot of things I never expected but for which I hoped," Donna's eyes glistened. She took a few deep breaths so she could continue. If she didn't do this, she'd never forgive herself. "I didn't expect Joshua Lyman to hire me, well maybe a little. I hoped. I hoped and I begged and pleaded my case. He hired me, the crazy girl who walked in off the street and wrangled herself a job." Her eyes darted over and linked with Josh's for a split second. He was watching her attentively. 

"I never expected him to take the time to know me, to get me, as a person. I was expecting to be his assistant and take care of his schedule, files, etc. and I hoped to get out once in awhile so I could find a date for Saturday night. To be honest, I never expected to fall in love with my boss." She steadied herself, knowing this was exactly what she needed to do. "But I did. I fell in love with the beautiful soul inside that amazing man. His bluster and cockiness both annoyed and thrilled me. One minute I wanted to kill him and the next kiss him. It was quite a predicament. As most of you know, an assistant falling in love with her boss is not odd in this town. I knew what kinds of trouble a relationship like that could cause, so I never expected him to fall in love with me. I hoped, god did I hope, but I never expected." 

Donna looked at Josh. His eyes reflected love and pride. 

President Bartlet watched Josh watch her. 

"But he did," Donna sighed, finally relaxed. "Now, here I stand on a stage in the middle of the most magnificent ballroom in Washington DC, in a dress I adore, thanks girls," the crowd laughed. "Here I am in the middle of a sparkling wonderful surprise party with all of you and I just told everyone that I'm in love with Josh and he's in love with me." Donna's voiced slowed and trailed off. A realization nagged at her. Was this a good thing? They weren't going to get into trouble after all of this were they? She looked at Josh a little panicked. 

"It's about time sister!" Another voice boomed across the room. This one sounded an awful lot like CJ. Donna beamed. CJ was the new CoS, so if she was behind them, as a couple, well than all was smooth sailing. 

Donna wiped at the corners of her eyes and began to speak again, "Again, everyone, from the bottom of my heart, I thank you for all you've done for me. I wouldn't be the person I am today if it wasn't for the care and love you've given me," her voice cracked. Those tears she'd been holding back with everything she had were breaking through. As the crowd clapped and cheered one last time, Josh walked across the stage toward her and pulled her into an embrace. He hugged her tight until he felt her relax. 

"Hey, you okay?" he whispered in her ear. 

She nodded that she was. 

Josh pulled back and looked into Donna's face. His eyes were warm and full of love. He reached up with both hands and gently placed them on her cheeks. He smiled as he pulled her into a warm deep kiss. The force of the kiss grounded her and made her feel alive and strong. With everything she had in her she kissed him back. Her hands buried themselves in the tiny curls at the back of his head and let the deliciousness of their kiss wash over her like a waterfall. 

Donna lost track of time. Part of her knew she was on a stage in front of everyone important in Washington DC kissing the man she loved, the man who just happened to be her boss. The other part of her was flying on the energy of their kiss. From the depths, Donna heard a wolfwhistle from the crowd. She giggled in Josh's mouth. 

Josh pulled back and winked at her. He reached down and took the microphone from her hands. She clasped his other hand with hers and watched him as he got ready to speak to the crowd. He cleared his throat. 

"By the way, has anyone seen the infamous Josh Lyman? Cause I'm pretty sure that he's gonna be mad that the love of his life, the woman who fills his heart with joy, is on this stage kissing all over some gomer she met in the parking lot," Josh announced as if he was making a public service announcement. 

The crowd laughed and groaned at Josh's attempt at humor. Donna rolled her eyes and pinched Josh behind the arm. 

He looked at her. He was so happy. He was so proud. He was so getting some tonight and he knew it. He placed the microphone back in the stand and walked Donna off the stage. 

The crowd waiting at the bottom of the stage steps engulfed her. People were hugging her and kissing her and shaking her hand. It was a whirlwind. Somewhere along the line she'd lost Josh and found herself in the warm embrace of Sam. 

"Hello beautiful," Sam smiled as she met his eyes. 

"Oh my god, Sam, you came?! You flew all this way just for tonight?" Donna was amazed. 

"It's not like my arms are tired, Donna. We have these things called airplanes and they do most of the work," Sam put her arm in his and walked her to her table. "In fact, the President has a nifty one, maybe the best one in the world. I bet if you ask him he'll give you a ride." 

Donna laughed at Sam. He was so good at making her laugh. 

Seated at her table were the faces she lived to see smile. Her mother was seated on her left. Her father's chair was still empty. CJ and Toby were next to them. Sam seated himself next to Mallory. Donna relaxed in her seat and stretched. She knew for whom the chair next to her was waiting. She'd lost Josh in the massive hugging and kissing fest that took place after her speech and their very public, very wonderful kiss. Either he'd been trapped in the throng of people or someone was lecturing him for being silly after her very nice speech. She wasn't worried. 

"Well said Donna," Toby cleared his throat and raised his glass to her. 

"Bravo, to be sure, my sister. You knocked em dead, which is pretty good considering you thought you were here to rescue Josh from the angry clutches of a furious congressman," CJ nodded her head appreciatively. 

"I'll drink to that," she raised her glass and smiled broadly. 

"Add to it all that you walked in, then ran out on, your own surprise party, got introduced and praised by the most powerful person on the planet, plus you thoroughly kissed your boyfriend in the bright spotlights of the stage in front of like a hundred people," Sam added. 

Donna's eyes widened at his thoughts. Oh my god, that all just happened. In like 10 minutes. 

"I'll definitely drink to that!" Donna took another long drink. This whole night was amazing. She didn't know how it could be real. 

Donna looked across the room and saw something she'd never seen before. Josh and her father were walking together down the aisle between the tables talking rather animatedly to each other. They smiled and Josh laughed when her father dropped his strong hand on Josh's shoulders. Hmmmm.very interesting, Donna thought. Gonna file that little bit of info away for later. 

Her father and Josh returned to the table. 

"Hey you," she smiled and reached for his hand. He took it and sat down next to her. 

Looking in his eyes she saw their future and she loved it. 

The party rolled on in relaxed, gracious style. The dinner was amazing. Leo had his favorite chef prepare the entire thing, and Donna was honored, Leo knew what he was talking about when it came to fine cuisine in Washington. 

After dinner Donna made her way around the room so she could thank everyone personally. She thanked the President and Mrs. Bartlet profusely. Donna hugged her mother for what seemed like an age, she was so grateful for the love she saw on her parents' faces. She let Charlie convince her, with Zoey's blessing, to give him her third dance of the night. The time passed blissfully. Donna didn't know she could be so happy. 

After a time, the majority of the tables had been cleared away to make a larger space for dancing. The lights dimmed further and Donna looked around for Josh. She'd been waiting for a chance like this for years. She wanted to dance with him again. She wanted to dance with him in celebration of her life, of their love, of every single thing that made her happy. 

She saw him across the room. He was so handsome in his new suit. He was standing talking with Sam and Mallory. He was leaning in the doorway, confident and casual, all at the same time. He had suit jacket open and his hand was resting on his hip. His white dress shirt contrasted with the dark of his pants. His body language was so, so, oh hell she couldn't find the words for it. He doesn't even know how sexy he is, she thought to herself. Standing there, his energy and strength just sort of radiated out toward her. It was as if she was the only one who could see it. God, she loved that. 

She walked around the outside of the room and snuck up behind him. 

"Hey Josh," she said slipping her arms around his waist. "Pretty good party. I'm glad I came," she set her head on his shoulder and smiled at Sam and Mallory. 

Mallory winked as Sam led her toward the dance floor. 

Josh turned so they were facing each other. 

"Well, Donnatella," he grinned and grabbed her around the waist, "you up for a dance?" 

She nodded, she was almost giddy. 

He tightened his grip on her waist and leaned in for a quick kiss. 

"Or we could, you know, get out of here, get on a plane and fly off to somewhere with sand and water and a beach and you in a very teeny tiny bikini," Josh raised his eyebrows, offering her that vacation she'd always wanted. 

"Yeah, that sounds great Joshua, but I wanna dance right now. Oh, and I wanna dance with you in the middle of that floor surrounded by all these people. See, I promised Charlie he could have the third dance tonight so I was hoping I could, you know, have you for the first two dances." 

Josh pulled her toward the floor. In his arms she twirled and swayed. The colored lights danced across the floor and through her blonde hair. The soft light sparkled and reflected off her dress. She felt the soft fabric of her dress flare out and tease Josh's legs. Time was standing still as they moved to the music. His arms were strong and the warmth of his body surrounded hers. It felt as if his pulse was setting the rhythm in her heart. Dear lord, Donna thought, I may never come down from this unbelievable feeling. Tonight had been perfect. 

An hour into the dancing Donna's leg began to ache with fatigue. She wanted to keep dancing but found she had to lean on Josh for support more and more as the evening progressed. She was having fun but she was also very glad Josh was with her at every turn. It was hard work, keeping up with everyone, and it was making her a little too warm. She looked up at Josh. He understood. 

Without a word, Josh led Donna from the dance floor to the coatroom. He retrieved her wrap and escorted her outside to the patio. The air was cool and it felt wonderful on her warm skin. There were wrought iron benches out here and Donna longed to put her feet up, if even for just a minute. Josh led her to the bench and sat down first with his back to the brink wall behind him. He pulled her down next to him, lengthwise on the bench, so his legs were underneath hers as they stretched. Donna was grateful for this time out. The party was wonderful, wonderful and overwhelming. 

"Having a good time?" Josh asked. 

"MmmHmm," Donna pointed her toes and rolled her ankles lazy circles. "I can't believe you pulled this together Josh. It's been, wow, really something." 

"Yeah, I am a genius when it comes to parties. I just give my credit cards to Carol and Margaret." 

Donna looked at him with surprised eyes. "You paid for all this?" She was genuinely shocked. 

"You don't think you are worth it?" He evaded answering her directly. 

"I think you are amazing," she let the question drop. Tonight had been a dream and Josh had made it come true. 

"So there's this thing," he said. 

"What is it?" 

Before Josh could answer the President and Mrs. Bartlet interrupted them. 

"Don't get up Donna," Abby smiled. "I'm sure you're nearly worn out from all the fun. We're on our way out and we wanted to say good bye." 

"Thank you," Donna's voice was filled with emotion, "for everything. Sir, what you said tonight was, well, I'm never going to forget it. And if the only thing I'm ever known for is working for you, well, that's more than enough for me." Donna looked into the President's eyes with all the sincerity she felt. 

"Goodnight you two. See you Monday," the President winked and escorted his wife from the patio. 

********** 

Saturday Night  
Savoy Room  
Garden Patio  
11 p.m. 

The stars were out and Donna was grinning blissfully. Her legs were stretched out across Josh's lap. Her hair rustled in the breeze of the patio. He looked at her. He was actually at a loss for words. Josh had planned a snappy, mirthful, tongue-in-cheek speech for this moment but it wasn't working out how he wanted. She looked over at him with a questioning look. 

"Hey Josh, what is it?" she tapped her forefinger on his temple. 

He didn't speak, he tried, but it sort of came out a funny little mumble. 

"I, um, yeah," was all he managed. 

"Come on Josh," she nodded toward the ballroom, "It's getting cold and we should get back to the party." 

Donna tried to move her legs but Josh rested his arms atop them, effectively keeping her where she was. 

When he did speak, his voice seemed far away. 

"You know Donna, I've known you nearly a decade. Most of that time I'd spent being a selfish, demanding, jealous and snarky person. And still, here you are, here we are, having the most wonderful night. I can't call it anything but a miracle. I just can't imagine not being with you forever. You spoke about expectations and hopes earlier. Right in the middle of all of that it hit me, this woman, you, have so much more about you I don't know because I'd been so foolish and selfish for so long. You are an amazing woman Donna, truly, and I want to walk through the rest of this life with you. I've always wanted to change the world. Listening to you tonight, I learned you do to. I want to be with you forever, so we can do it together." 

He looked at her face. Her mouth was open just a little bit. Her breath was hitching in her throat, tears welling in her eyes. He'd never seen a more beautiful sight in all his life. She leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth. She was so warm. She was his home. 

"Josh?" Donna asked softly into his neck as she held him tightly. 

"Yes Donna?" 

"Did you just ask me to marry you?" 

"So it would seem," Josh wrapped his arms around her warm body and felt her shiver with tears, tears not unlike the ones pricking at his eyes this very moment. He felt as though every single puzzle piece was falling into place. She was shivering but she wasn't cold. Their kiss deepened. He felt the depths of her love radiating off her body, enveloping him. 

He felt her let out a tiny giggle amid their very delicious kiss. 

She pulled back and smiled, getting the reference he'd slipped into their conversation. 

Grinning, she licked her lips and leaned toward him again, sharing what would be the first of a million kisses. 

**********

The End 


End file.
